Operation DREAMS
by Moon Comix
Summary: After meeting someone, things that a seventeenyearold Wally never could remember flares up inside of him. With his old friends by his side, he goes on an adventure to find his past. Full Summary inside. 34 and 15. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU READ IT!
1. ReAwakening

OPERATION: D.R.E.A.M.S Chapter 1: Re-Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own the KND or Linkin Park or anything else that isn't mine but I do control this story, hehehe.

**Summary:** After meeting someone, things that a seventeen-year-old Wally never could remember flares up inside of him. With his old friends by his side, he goes on an adventure to find his past. But others don't want him to remember so will they stop him or will they destroy something that he keeps close to him. Wally/Kuki

Hey y'all! This is my second KND Fic, my other one is Brainwashed, please read! This is a KND fic about the five of them remembering their memories about the KND. Since I don't know who knew whom before joining the KND, I'm changing it a bit. Also they live in Chicago and if they didn't before, then they all moved!

Enjoy!

**Decommissioning**

**Re-awakens**

**Early**

**Awareness**

**in Major**

**Special agent**

****

A blonde haired boy moaned as he sat up in bad and looked at the alarm clock that read 3:00 in the morning. The boy was Wallabee Beatles, he was Australian and he was pretty tall with blonde hair that was in a mushroom shaped style. He was pretty muscular and knew a lot about hand-to-hand combat. Wallabee, who was known as Wally by his friends, moaned again as he remembered that he had a test at high school that day. A test he wasn't prepared for.

"Crap" he whispered as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stared at the only thing he had to remember his past by. A small, battered photograph with five kids on it. One of them being himself, another being his good friend Abby who he had known since pre-school, but the others he had no idea who they were. Wally stood up, stretched and walked over to his wardrobe to get dressed. The boy pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a black Linkin Park t-shirt. After, he pulled up his bag and yanked out a book titled 'Physics. Year 11 Standard' and opened it to a marked page and tried to suck in the information but failed so Wally pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial number '3', Abby's number. Now Wally and Abby weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but they just knew each other and were regular friends, and this was good for Wally because when he has nothing to do at three in the morning, he could just call Abby and she'd always answer. Abby always got up around three but she'd always have enough sleep somehow.

"Abigail Lincoln's phone, Abby speaking. Who is it and what do y'all want?"

Wally grinned to himself as he listened to Abby's usual morning greeting before he spoke.

"Wally here, just got up and tried to study but I..."

"Tried and can't take in all the information so y'all want Abby to talk when Abby might be trying to study too. Right?"

"Nailed it"

He heard Abby laugh and he began to talk like it was lunchtime. They talked about movies and TV shows and things like that but they always included the subject of their memories. Surprisingly, Abby couldn't remember her past either or at least past when she was eight to thirteen, which was Wally's case. They talked and talked but when the sun came up, they decided not to talk any longer and they'd see each other at school. He put down the phone and walked down the stairs to get breakfast. Not surprisingly, Wally was the first one up and he fixed some toast for himself and sat down in front of the TV, switching it on in the process. It was the news and Wally had nothing better to do so he watched it anyway.

"Yesterday we met up with a small fifteen year old, who has just broken the record for the biggest sand castle ever built. It is large enough to be a small replica of a real castle that was around in the early 1600s and it is stable enough for many people to walk around it and they can even stand on the very edges of the walls!"

As soon as that announcement finished, Wally gasped as a picture flashed in his head. It was him as a younger boy around ten and he was in his beach gear, he was buried in the sand up to his neck and in front of him was a small girl with long black hair around the same age, building a sand castle. The girl in his photo. Suddenly, a large bolder came out of nowhere and crushed the castle and three people in what looked like armour grabbed the girl and carried her away.

"_Hey, let go of Numbah 3!"_

As quickly as it came, the vision stopped and Wally started to breath deeply and slowly. What was that and who, or what, was Numbah 3? The boy pushed the vision out of his mind and continued to eat his breakfast, which he had somehow managed to burn, like everything he made for himself. Two hours later, the young Australian got off of the couch, picked up his bag and walked out of the door, to Abby's place where they would walk to school together. They met half way between their houses and walked along the street to school. Abby was dressed in a large, red cap that she had had for ever, a dark blue T-shirt and black pants with her short, black hair tied in a neat braid. Wally then thought that he should tell his best friend about the vision he had.

"Abby, ya know that news announcement that was on this morning? Well after I saw it, I had this strange vision and it was me at the beach with this other girl when she was kidnapped and I called her Numbah 3, what do ya think that means?"

He half expected her to say that he was crazy, in a joking way, but to his surprise, she nodded her head, knowingly.

"Something like that happened to me too, when I watched it" she said, quietly "I saw you talking to me and this other fat kid, then that kid and I started to make fun of you for something. And what it means, I have no idea!" 

They talked and walked until they came to a house with a moving truck in front of it and there was a teenaged girl standing by the door with long, black hair that fell to her waist. As they walked past, Wally slowed down a bit to get a closer look, he didn't know why he did, he just felt like he should do it. Abby called him and he had to speed up to catch his friend but he still felt something from that girl. For the rest of the journey to school, the two made jokes about stuff like teachers and work that they were supposed to do.

At Chicago State High School....

The kids were restless as they all waited for the teacher, Mrs. Abcot, to get into the classroom from some important meeting or something. While all of the other students were yelling, jumping and screaming, Abby and Wally were trying to write something for one of their many projects, but because of the noise, they were failing.

"Shut up, shut up" Abby muttered, as her voice grew more and more angry. Suddenly she stood up from her desk and she turned to face everyone else, "HEY, JUST BE QUIET SO I CAN DO MY WORK IN PIECE!!"

"For someone who proclaims to be a 'quiet person'" Wally sniggered "you sure do yell a lot"

"Ah, shut up," sighed Abby and they both burst out laughing just as the teacher came in the door and everyone got into their seats, ready for the day to begin. Wally and Abby were seated next to one of the windows in the front row just in case they needed to make a 'Grand Escape' as Wally called it and because of his, Wally could see the sleeve of a jumper in the doorway, which could only mean a new student. The teacher cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Now we have a new student joining us today and I would like to think that you will make her stay at this school as enjoyable as possible. Um.. Kuki dear, why don't you come in and introduce yourself?"

The girl that was waiting outside walked in nervously and stood in front of the class. A couple of the boys at the back wolf whistled and Wally's mouth flung open in shock. It was the girl that was moving in to that new house.

"Um... hello. My name is Kuki Sanban, I am seventeen years old and I come from Japan. I have lived here in America since I was seven but from age eight to thirteen is a bit of a blur for me. My dad got a new job when I was fourteen and we moved back to Japan and now we have moved back here and that's about it really"

The teacher thanked Kuki for telling them about her self and then wondered where she would sit, "who would like to show Kuki around?"

A few of the boy's hands went up at the back and Kuki looked nervously at them because she knew why they wanted her to sit beside them. Wally looked disgustingly at the boys and stuck his hand up, along with Abby's. Mrs. Abcot noticed this and picked them to show Kuki around, "Kuki, you can sit with Abigail and Wallab..." The teacher was silenced by a noticeable glare from the Australian boy, "Wally"

Kuki smiled at them sheepishly and sat down beside the African-American girl.

"Hey, Abby's the name, how are y'all feeling, moving to a new school?"

"Um... I'm good, thanks," said the Japanese girl, quietly "you?"

"Fine, fine, oh and this is my friend, Wally" Abby said and nudged the boy, but Wally was staring at Kuki like he knew her from somewhere, "Wally!"

"What, oh sorry, my name's Wally" the blonde held out his hand to Kuki, "how do you do"

Kuki smiled and shook his hand, just as the lesson started. Mrs. Abcot wrote something on the black board. Physics. Wally groaned and the two girls sitting by him stifled giggles. They were all given five sheets of paper, including Kuki who was up to date with the test, and the test was started. Abby was speeding through the questions and after twenty minutes, she was finished the first page of fifty questions. Kuki wasn't as fast as Abby but after forty minutes, she was also finished the first page. Wally, however, after the first hour, had only finished half the page and wasn't concentrating with his work. His mind was wondering over to a certain black haired girl, sitting beside Abby. He knew that he had only met her but he also knew that he had met her before, but he didn't know when. Just as he thought that, another vision was pressed against his sight. He was younger again and he was standing on some sort of boat with that girl from the other vision, a younger vision of Abby and the other two kids in the photo, they were all laughing about something. Suddenly the black haired girl said something and she jumped into the air, hair on end and they all started to laugh again.

"_What are ya talking about?" _the younger version of the Australian boy said and suddenly the vision finished and Wally was back in his own body. He felt weak and his eyes closed as he slumped into unconsciousness. Kuki screamed and Abby lifted his head off of the desk to look at him. Wally's face looked shocked about something and Abby picked Wally up, over her shoulder and ran out to the infirmary, Kuki at her heels.

YAY! First chappie done! Thanx for taking the time to read this! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also so the flashbacks that appeared in this chapter were from Operations B.E.A.C.H and U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.

BUH BYE!!!!!!!!  
  
MOON COMIX!!!!!!!!!


	2. Meeting Again

_OPERATION D.R.E.A.M.S Chapter 2: Meeting Again_

_HELLO AGAIN! First I must say, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my two reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! Ok, this is the second chapter and also, could y'all read my other KND story, Brainwashed? Please? OK, on with the story!_

Abby ran along the corridor with Wally on her back, Kuki running along behind her, gasping. Sliding around a corner and up a flight of stairs, the two girls came to a door with a red cross on it and a small clinking sound coming from it. Abby lifted her foot and kicked the door open, causing someone to yell and curse and Kuki to gasp in amazement. The African American girl walked in and placed the unconscious boy on a bed and looked around for someone to help.

"HELLO?"

"You don't have to shout"

Abby and Kuki saw someone in the corner with their back to them. Kuki could make out some airplane goggles in the person's pocket and a spanner in the other. As the person turned around, the new girl saw that he, she was sure it was a boy, had a light blue jacket, a darker blue t-shirt with one small pocket and brown shorts on with brown boots. He was overweight but not too much. She also saw that there was some black stuff on his hands and a little on his face. Abby smirked as he wiped at his face and brushed his hands on a small cloth.

"My name's Kuki and this is my friend, Abby. Who are you and what's your name?"

"Right, sorry. My name's Hoagie. P. Gilligan Jr and I'm kind of a mechanic for this school"

As Hoagie said this, Kuki gasped as something appeared before her eyes. It was her as a small kid in a yellow t-shirt among other eager kids. Mainly girls. They were all waiting for something but they weren't getting it and large men were telling them to get back. Suddenly, she smelled something and ran over to a large box and tore it open. Inside were LOTS of colourful monkeys with small rainbows on them. She started to throw them to the excited kids and she laughed with them.

"_Rainbow love! Rainbow joy!"_

Like Wally, the vision went away as quickly as it came and she swayed a bit, holding onto the door for support. Abby glanced at her with concern in her eyes but didn't make a deal of it, which Kuki was grateful for. Hoagie continued to look at Abby like nothing had happened, still talking.

"Yeah, when I was aged eight to thirteen, I can't remember anything about that and then I came to this school"

"Wait, what did y'all say, about something from eight to thirteen" Abby suddenly shouted and Hoagie jumped slightly.

"Yeah, I can't remember anything from when I was aged eight to thirteen"

"Same with me. But I think we should get back to him" Kuki pointed at Wally and Hoagie noticed the blonde for the first time and ran to his side.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Hoagie screamed and the girls shoved their hands over his mouth and he whispered the question again. Abby filled him in and he nodded every few seconds and soon he told the girls to wait and that he'd get a nurse. As he walked out of the room, Kuki walked over to her new friend and whisper, "coincidental, huh, that he can't remember either? Like me?" and Abby nodded whispering back "Wally and Abby can't remember from that time too, sorry Abby didn't tell y'all"

Kuki gasped again and almost tripped over her feet and felt around in her pocket. She pulled out a small, torn piece of paper and opened it to show Abby. As the girl looked at it, a photo, her eyes widened and put a finger to something on it.

"That girl" Abby pointed at a girl on the photo "that's Abby! And that" she pointed at someone else on the photo with his face hidden by a orange hoodie "that's Wally!"

"I've never shown that photo to anyone, not even my sister, Mushi" whispered Kuki and Abby glanced at the others in the photo.

"Wait a sec, Wally had a photo that looks exactly like this one!"

"I'm scared Abby" said Kuki "this is weird"

Before Abby could answer, Hoagie walked in with a teacher who examined the boy lying on the bed. Minutes later, the teacher left, saying that it was probably just stress and that they should just give him time. The three pulled chairs from the wall and crowded around the bed when Abby whispered to Kuki "show him the photo", which Kuki did and Hoagie gasped. He told them that the fat boy with the plane helmet and goggles was him and that he thought he saw the other boy around the school.

"So all five of the people in the photo are at this school," muttered Abby to the others as a teacher walked by the door "but why. Meet us at lunch, okay Hoagie?"

Hoagie nodded and they heard a groan as Wally sat up in his bed and he rubbed his head. Kuki jumped up from the chair and pulled him into a big hug. Wally blushed and wanted to push her off but didn't for two reasons. One because he didn't have any energy and two because he didn't feel like it. He felt like he was supposed to be in her hold and that she was supposed to hug him. Suddenly, for the third time, he felt a vision in front of his eyes. It wasn't one vision but many, all of them were of the black haired girl from his photo running up and pulling him into a huge hug. It went away and he groaned, causing Kuki to jump away from him and blushing slightly whispering, "I just do that to my friends sometimes". The Australian boy looked around and spied Hoagie, thinking 'who the heck is that?' but didn't say that.

"I don't mean to be rude," said Wally to the other boy "but I don't know you"

"Oh that's okay, I'm Hoagie. P. Gilligan Jr but you can just call me Hoagie"

"Wallabee Beatles, but you can just call me Wally" The boys shook hand and Wally was questioned about what happened, "well I was doing my test and suddenly I had this vision of me and four kids of about ten, one being you Abby, the others being the ones in my photo and you were all making jokes about something when I yelled at you and then I kinda faded out. Next thing I know, I was in here and then I met Hoagie and then you asked me what happened and then I told you and that's it"

"Right, well Wally" muttered Abby "are y'all well enough to come back to class?" The boy nodded and she continued "ok, we'll go back and meet Hoagie at lunch to talk"

"Bye Hoagie!" Kuki half yelled and they left for class and Hoagie went back to the broken machine. Wally put his hand to his head and they got into the classroom just as the test finished and they just got their books and moved to the next class. Gym. They walked into the separate changing rooms and Wally was surrounded by the boys in his class. And they were all talking about Kuki.

"What do ya think of the new girl?" yelled one and everyone but Wally started to whistle and stomp their feet.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Wally and they all stopped immediately "just leave her alone"

"Ah" yelled another "you've got yourself a girlfriend, ay Beatles?"

Before Wally could think of a comeback, he had another vision. He was tied to a giant iceberg with a chain and he was tied with the others in his photo. In front of him was a huge, floating robot with a hammer wacky thing, piloted by five, weird looking kids with glowing blue eyes. He turned to the girl beside him and started to talk.

_"Kuki, there's something I need to tell you! I love..." _

_"It's okay Wally, I know you love Rainbow Monkeys too!"_

The vision disappeared and he punched the boy who said that causing the others to yell and move away from him. They all finished changing and when Abby and Kuki walked out, they saw a boy going away to the infirmary with an ice pack on his face.

"Wally" they both said at the same time and then they both gasped. They both had he exsact same vision at the same time. A ten-year-old Wally was in his room and a small fly flew in and started to annoy him. The small boy began to jump around and try to attack it until it flew into a vent, leading to Abby's room. Not giving up, Wally began to climb through the vent and try to get the fly but got stuck half way through. The vision finished and Wally came over to them.

"You okay?" asked Wally and the girls nodded. They all reached the teacher and he blew a whistle.

"Okay, listen up. My name's Mr. Alf. You may call me Mr. Alf. Now today, we will be climbing a rope! Four to a rope!" Mr. Alf blew the whistle again and the three friends went to a rope, surprised to see Hoagie waiting there.

"Hey guys!" said Hoagie; enthusiastically "I guess we'll be seeing each other sooner then lunch!"

"Yeah, I guess," said Wally "so you got that machine fixed?"

Hoagie nodded and they were told to start climbing. Kuki was first and after three tries, made it to the top. She flopped down and grinned a big cheesy grin at everyone like she had done this every day. Abby climbed second and reached the top on her first time without breaking a sweat.

"She climbs the trees in her garden every morning before she comes to school" muttered Wally to Hoagie and he nodded knowingly.

Hoagie was third and was gasping in fear at the sight of the rope. He rubbed his hands together and pulled himself up onto the rope so his legs were wrapped around the rope. He tried to pull himself up but only fell onto Wally, who had decided to catch him and then found it wasn't a good idea. A group of boys laughed at Hoagie and the boy's eyes began to fill with tiny tears, which made the boys laugh louder. Wally, for the second time that day, lost his temper and walked over to them, pulled back his fist to find it held back by Kuki while Abby gave them a talking to.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" yelled Abby and the boys sniggered more "how would you like it if that was you?"

"You talk big, Lincoln" said one of them "but what are you going to do about it?"

"This" muttered Abby and kneed them in the stomach and then walked back to help Hoagie with the rope climbing.

"And this" said Kuki and slapped the same boy that Abby kneed and followed Abby.

"This makes three" said Wally and went to punch but drew back at the last minute and stepped on his toes. Then he did what the others did and went to help Hoagie.

"Why did you do that?" wondered Hoagie and Wally chuckled.

"Why Hoagie, that's what friends do"

"Wow" whispered Hoagie "I haven't had many friends. Probably because of my love of planes"

They all laughed and went back to the rope and they worked as a team to get Hoagie half way up the rope. Then Wally climbed it with no problem at all. They all finished up at gym and walked to the school entrance, ready to go to Kuki's house, which was the closest one of their houses and they went because it was the most private place. They were all talking until this girl stepped in front of them and blocked their path. Wally groaned, how many times were people going to annoy them today.

"Who are y'all and what do y'all want?" questioned Abby and the girl snorted. The girl had brown hair, a big yellow T-shirt and red trousers. She was also big like Hoagie and she had a foul look on her face.

"You should know that, Abigail" the girl snapped and Abby growled, no one called her by her real name, "I heard you talking about Nigel and I want you to leave him alone!"

At that moment, one word floated into the gang's head and they all knew at once that it was the girl.

"LIZZIE!"

_Cliffie!!!!! Well that was the second chapter and the flash backs were from OPERATIONS R.A.I.N.B.O.W, T.H.E.F.L.Y, U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R and almost every episode with Numbah 3 and 4 in them!_

_Please review!!!!!!_

_BUH BYE!!!!!  
  
MOON COMIX!!!!!!!_


	3. Nigel Uno

Operation D.R.E.A.M.S Chapter 3: Nigel Uno

_Moon Comix: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK Y'ALL!!!!!!!!! Also, could y'all look at my other KND story, please? O.O? Also, this chapter has a few flashbacks that I have invented and I don't know Lizzie's last name and I read something in a story so if it's wrong, you can't blame me! Anyway on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own the KND but I do like cheese_

_Kuki: there's a story! Am I in it?_

_Moon Comix: Well, yeah, so are the others!_

_Kuki: thanks! You're the best guy I know_

_Wally, Hoagie and Nigel: HEY!!!!!!!!!!_

_Kuki: um.... Gotta go!_

_All four boys: hoy_

-

"LIZZIE!"

The four stood dumbfounded at the sight of the girl that annoyed them so much when they were kids and they only remembered her just then. The overweight girl stood in front of them with her hands on her hips and a handbag over her shoulder. Wally had half a mind to just push past her and keep on walking but because she was in their pasts, he had to listen to what she had to say.

"What do you want?" asked Abby again and Lizzie swelled up a bit.

"This morning I was walking past the infirmary and I heard you. I knew the voice and peeking in to see you holding a photo and he" she pointed at Hoagie who jumped and hid behind Wally "mentioned my Niggie! Now I want to know what you were talking about him for!"

"Agro" whispered Abby to Wally and then spoke up "we don't know your 'Niggie' or you so please move so we can get to our destination"

"You always were the polite one weren't you Abigail" sneered Lizzie and Abby growled at her "oh, I'm sorry I forgot that they WIPED YOU MEMORIES!"

At that point, they all remembered that one by one, they were taken somewhere to get their memories wiped and Wally had to control himself not to pounce on the obnoxious girl. Lizzie laughed and continued to talk.

"Yes, they wiped your memories and now you don't remember so I have Niggie all to myself! But how you all found each other again is beyond me and I don't care what you do as long as you stay away from my BOYFRIEND!"

Wally remembered that Lizzie always kept on coming to distract Nigel and the others but what did she distract them from? Wally took a breath and yelled at the girl "look girly! I don't care what you do with your cruddy boyfriend and your cruddy handbag and your cruddy makeup (N/A: WALLY! WALLY! You tell her!) , But just leave me and my friends alone!"

"If you knew who I am" came a new voice "you wouldn't call me 'cruddy'"

They all turned round to see a bald kid with large black sunglasses walking up to them. The boy stood behind Lizzie and Abby got a good look at him. He had a red jumper with half the sleeves missing (it was meant to be like that by the way), brown pants and a pair of black shoes.

"Hey, he's kinda cute," thought Abby and pushed the thought out of her head before asking, "Okay, who are y'all?"

"My name is Nigel Uno," said the boy with an English accent and he held his hand out, politely, to Wally, who just hit it away "and I see you've met my girlfriend, Lizzie Divine. But now we must go"

"Hold on Mr. Fancy English Pants," said Kuki "you aren't going anywhere until you tell us why your girlfriend accused us of talking about you when we don't know you!"

"Well Kuki" said Hoagie quietly "something's coming to me"

The fat boy closed his eyes and an image flashed against the eyelids. They were standing on a balcony, all of the kids from the photo, in a tree house and they were looking at the sunset together. Wally, who was standing beside Kuki, was blushing furiously, the boy with sunglasses was talking with Abby and Hoagie was resisting the urge to take a photo of Wally and Kuki.

"_Isn't the night beautiful Wally?" sighed Kuki and Wally blushed more._

"_Y...ye...yeah, b...b...beautiful" he stammered back and without realizing it, Kuki wrapped her arm around Wally and pulled him into a tight hug._

"_Nigel" said Abby "this is the last time we'll be together, as a team"_

"_Yeah I know Numba... I mean Abby," said the boy with glasses "I know"_

The image stopped and Hoagie opened his eyes again, realizing what that was but didn't say anything because Wally was yelling.

"You just expect to let your girlfriend come and teach us like garbage and then just say 'we must go'? YOU MUST BE CRAZY!"

"No Wallabee" said Nigel calmly "I am just being me, but now we must go"

"Shut up English boy!" Wally shouted in Nigel's face "now tell us what you know about me and my friends! How can you know us when we didn't know each other five years ago and we don't know each other now!"

"We did all knew each other" whispered Hoagie but loud enough for everyone to hear him "back when we were about twelve"

Wally stared at him along with the other two and Nigel butted in "yes, we knew each other, now good day to you"

"Wait a minute!" yelled Wally as Nigel and Lizzie turned around "your not going anywhere until you give us some answers! Who are we and who are you?"

"For you information Wallabee" roared Nigel in fury "we were best friends! Now you can take this" the English boy pulled out a folded piece of paper and threw it at Wally "and burn it for all I care! GOOD BYE!" And with that, Nigel stomped off, followed by Lizzie, leaving three shocked kids and a confused Wally.

"What's this?" murmured Wally and he put it in his pocket as they continued to walk to Kuki's house. When they reached the house, they found it filled with lots of boxes and things wrapped in bubble wrap. Kuki told her parents that she had friends over and they all went up to her room, which was filled with more boxes, a bed and a small bag with the words 'Rainbow Monkeys' on it. Kuki flopped down on the bed and Hoagie did too as the others leaned against a wall thinking of things, Wally thinking about the thing Nigel gave him and Abby was thinking that for the first time, she might have a crush on someone. Kuki asked her friends what they thought of the encounter and they all answered except for Wally, who gave in and pulled out the note that Nigel had thrown at him. The Australian boy opened it and read the untidy handwriting that he knew was his own as a younger kid.

_Dear Numbah 1, Nigel_

_You have been the best leader that any team could ever hope for but more importantly, you've been a great friend. Even though after you read this and after you are taken away to be decommissioned, you may destroy it. You may throw it away but there is a slim chance that you will keep it, just know that I will always be your friend._

_See you around, friend; enjoy your life as a kid while you can_

_Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles aka Numbah 4, your best friend_

Wally stared at the note for what seemed like hours but it was only half an hour before the other three pulled him out of the house. But as he was walking, he was remembering.

(A/N: This is a flashback and shall be done in italics)

_Nigel was stacking boxes in his room filled with things that he took into the tree house as Wally walked into the room._

"_I guess this is it," said the small boy, quietly, hiding his face "this is good bye. For good"_

"_Yeah" muttered Nigel as he turned away from the packing to see his friend, who was trying to hide his tears "I guess it's my turn. First Abby, then me, then you and Hoagie and last it's Kuki. We all have our decommissioning sooner or later"_

_Wally wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and looked at his friend, tears in his eyes "I just wish that we didn't have to do this"_

_Nigel walked over and gave his best friend a friendly hug and Wally hugged back as a ship floated down outside and the Decommissioning Squad came out to get Nigel. Wally growled and shoved something into his friend's pocket._

"_Don't let them get it, please" whispered Wally and prepared to fight, like he did when Abby was being taken away but was stopped by Nigel._

"_No" said the ex-leader of the Sector V "I'm going peacefully"_

_Kuki and Hoagie burst into the room with a gumball shooting gun each and aimed at the Decommissioning Squad but Nigel jumped in the way crying "LEAVE THEM!" One of them came up and put some handcuffs on the English boy's hands and pushed him into the floating ship._

"_Goodbye my friends" said Nigel as Hoagie and Wally comforted Kuki "Goodbye"_

_The ship took off and took Nigel to his destiny as a small blonde boy ran after it, knowing that he wouldn't catch it but just to try and see his best friend one more time._

(A/N: End Flashback)

Wally stopped suddenly and ran down the road in the opposite direction to the school, ignoring the shouts and cries from his friends. He didn't know the way but he just knew that he had to find Nigel's house and he just followed his instinct. Which, luckily, took him to the right place. Wally knocked on the door as the other three ran down the road behind him.

"Are y'all crazy?" screamed Abby "y'all don't know who's house this is!"

"Yeah, I do" muttered Wally and he heard footsteps coming to the door "it's Nigel's"

"WHAT" yelled Abby and was about to say more when the door was opened and she decided not to insult the man's, who answered the door, son. The man wore a shocked expression when he saw the kids but soon broke into a wide grin.

"Wallabee!" called the man, who the four realized was Nigel's father "I haven't seen you in years old bean! And Hoagie, Kuki and Abby, you're all here! Well the old sport is in his room just now, but you need to get back to school for your scones and jam!"

Wally grinned and nodded as he made questioning gestures behind his back to the friends. They were led to Nigel's room and his dad left four nervous kids outside a boy's room who they just met that day but his father was acting like he'd known them for years. Wally, who was made the leader because it was his idea to come, took a deep breath and knocked. Nigel answered the door and looked shocked, angry and relieved at the sight of them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nigel, his eyes narrowing "and how many of you understood my dad?"

No one put their hands up for the second question but Wally answered the first one, "I read the note I gave to you and I know who you are"

Nigel's expression changed instantly and he held open the door to his room for them to come in, "how do you remember?"

Wally explained to them all what happened after he read the letter and what happened in his vision. Kuki and Hoagie sat opened mouthed the whole story as Abby remembered something that happened when she turned thirteen.

(A/N: Flashback)

_A sad Abby moved the boxes out of her room with only minutes until the Decommissioning Squad came to take her when she found her teammates outside her door. Kuki was crying silently, Wally was trying o hide his feelings and comfort Kuki at the same time, Hoagie was crying too and Nigel was just silent. No one said anything and they just ran into a group hug, Abby and Nigel in the middle. They broke up the hug and Kuki held something out to Abby._

_"Here" she said "take this and I will always be with you"_

_Kuki hugged her friend again as the door burst open and the Decommissioning Squad charged in, stunning guns ready. They were on the floor underneath the team and Wally looked back at Abby._

_"I'll miss you" he said and jumped down from the floor, onto one of the Squad, throwing him to the ground. The girls ran to the edge and cried at Wally to stop when Hoagie got up all of his courage and jumped down too, landing on another one. Nigel hesitated before grabbing a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and heading down the stairs to surprise them more. Abby cried out again, telling them not to do it but she couldn't stop them, or Kuki as she grabbed her T.H.U.M.P.E.R and running down after Nigel, ready to fight their own organization._

_"Stop it!" yelled Abby but they all ignored her. Without thinking, she decided to go quietly, rather than having them all decommissioned at the same time. She pulled her cap further down her face and walked down the stairs and whistled loudly, causing everyone to stop._

_"Listen" she shouted and they all picked themselves up from the ground "I don't want to but I will go quietly"_

_"NO!" yelled Wally and Nigel at the same time but she had made up her mind. She walked down to the leader of the Squad and held out her hands to be cuffed._

_"I want to say bye first" said Abby and walked over to her team, "Hoagie, keep on working. Wally, cool down man" she hugged them both before moving on to the others "Nigel, you were a great leader and Kuki" she whispered the last bit "I'll keep it don't worry"_

_Suddenly, without realizing it, Abby held up the item that Kuki gave her and one of the Decommission Squad saw it and shot it to ash. Kuki yelled and ran at the kid that destroyed the item, knocking him over and she started to slap him across the face. The last thing Abby saw before she was stunned was Wally pulling Kuki off of the kids and the Japanese girl running away, tears streaming down her face._

(A/N: End Flashback)

Abby choked as that day came back to her an Nigel looked at her sympathetically.

"You saw your decommissioning too didn't you?" asked the English boy and Abby nodded, "Right, I'm going to tell you everything. Were we all part of an organization. An organization call the Kids Next Door"

-

_Will update soon!!! PLEASE RR!!!!!_

_BUH BYE!!!!!  
  
MOON COMIX!!!!!!_


	4. Unexpected Offers

Operation D.R.E.A.M.S Chapter 4: Unexpected Offers

Moon Comix: HEY AGAIN! I HAVE 12 REVIEWS!!!!!! Thank you peoples!!!!!! And…. Yeah.

Wally: what was the point of that?

Moon Comix: I wouldn't say that if I were you, I might give you an UN-happy ending if you upset me!

Wally: ok, ok calm down man

Abby: who are y'all talking to Wally

Wally: Ol' Comix there

Abby: y'all just ignore the Aussie boy, Comix and type the story

Moon Comix: Thank you Abby, you may have a happy ending, also to readers, thoughts are like _this_

Wally: Hehehe, a happy ending with Nigel….

Abby: Y'all are so dead

Moon Comix: Enjoy! Hey, don't kill him yet; I need him for the story!

---

" And then, one by one, we had our memories erased of everything that happened in the five years we were there" concluded Nigel as he just explained five years of the gang's lives. They all just stood, mouths wide open in shock.

"You said something about codenames" said Wally, leaning on a wall "what were ours?"

"That's something I can't remember" said Nigel, looking at his feet.

"How come you DO remember?" asked Hoagie as Kuki agreed " and we don't"

"I had some help but I still don't remember everything," said Nigel nervously "I had a few pictures, my parents, a couple of papers, that note you gave me Wally and Lizzie"

"Oh" muttered Abby "ya girlfriend" She put a lot of emphasis on the word girlfriend as she glared at Nigel "where is she anyway?"

"Uh she went back to school early" muttered Nigel and Wally slapped his head.

"SCHOOL!" yelled Wally and the five of them ran out of the house and down to the school yard where they found that the end bell had already gone and everyone was leaving, "man, this is going on my permanent record!"

"Since when do you care about ya permanent record?" asked Abby and got a 'since-when-I-found-out-that-I-need-to-have-a-good-one-to-become-a-world-famous-karate-guy' look, back. They snuck in and got their bags so they could get home.

"Now what happens?" asked Kuki and they all shrugged "we all know about what had happened in the five years we can't remember so what do we do now?"

"We find out more," said Wally and they went to Kuki's house, which was not only because it was closest, but also because they needed to ask her younger sister a few questions. The door to her house opened and for the second time that day, Kuki called out to her family that she had friends over. Kuki pointed the way to Mushi's room and they stood outside the door, waiting for someone to knock.

"Who's knocking?" asked Nigel and everyone stepped back so he was closest to the door "fine, leave me to do it as usual, like the old days." He knocked and there was a groan and Mushi stuck her head out of the door to see the people in the hallway.

"Hey, your Kuki's old friends" she said brightly until she realized what had happened. The small girl gasped and tried to shut the door but Kuki put her foot in the way so everyone could get into the room "GET OUT! I DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Once again, she spoke to late and clamped her hands over her mouth. Wally grinned.

"Okay 'Half Pint'" Mushi glared at him for that comment, " tell us what you know," he said looking around the room for blackmail options, _damn_ "and we'll go away"

"No!" yelled the girl "I'm not saying anything!"

"Can you at least give us a ship or something?" asked Hoagie and she shook her head more "why?"

Mushi crossed her arms and sat on the bed, facing away from them. The five teens sighed as they walked to the door, but halfway across the room, they heard a ringing and they saw Mushi gasp as she picked up a pipe with an antenna sticking out of the top.

"Numbah 3 of Sector V here " said Mushi, not realizing that her unexpected guests were still there "what's the news?"

"You are needed at the Moon Base" came a voice from the pipe "immediately, the rest of your sector will be there. We have given you a ship in your back yard, under the large bushes, do you understand?"

"Rodger!" said Mushi happily "Numbah 3 out" she smiled and skipped over to the opened door, ignorant to the fact that ten feet were sprinting down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the back door to the hidden ship.

"Boom baby!" yelled Abby as she climbed into the passenger seat of the seven-seater ship that they uncovered "lets get this party started!"

"Hoagie, can you operate this ship?" asked Nigel as he climbed into the seat in the centre of the ship "and Kuki, do you remember how to navigate?"

"Rodger Dodger" said Hoagie as he chuckled at that comment (though no one else did) while Kuki smiled happily so Nigel took it as a yes. There was a rumble, a growl and a 'hey, I dropped my nachos' and the small ship took off into the sky as a small Mushi ran out into the back yard, yelling for them to stop. When they didn't, she pulled out an updated version of the bubble gum shooter and shot the ship, causing the gum to stick to the ship. Hoagie and Wally gasped at this and the drivers tried to get the gum off.

"Hoagie, what's happening?" asked Nigel, almost getting off of the seat "can you get her off?"

"I cannot do it captain!" yelled Hoagie in an attempt to put on an English accent while steering the ship round and round the place "I cannot take it much longer!"

"MUSHI!" Kuki stuck her head out and yelled to the girl "GET OFF OF THE SHIP, GO PLAY WITH MR FLUFFIKINS!"

"Yeah Kuki " Nigel sighed to himself "you tell her"

"What is it with her and cruddy Rainbow Monkeys?" asked Wally and Hoagie just shook his head in confusion.

Suddenly there was a tug and the sound of something flying through the air, Wally looked out to see that Mushi was being pulled up by the gum, she was coming aboard!

"What's up?" Hoagie asked and laughed at his third so-called joke.

"Enough with the one liners all ready!" yelled Abby as the ship door opened and Mushi jumped in, slamming the door behind her.

"Okay, you win," sighed Mushi and she sat down behind Kuki "I'll take you to the Moon Base but, if I get decommissioned, I'm blaming you!"

"Right!" said Wally and Hoagie steered upwards "we'll break into the Moon Base as 'Half Pint' here" he pointed to Mushi, who glared again "will go in normally, alright?"

Everyone nodded and they returned to the jobs they were doing as Abby walked out of her seat and over to the friend that she new for the longest, "so what do you think of Kuki?"

"Yeah she's cool" answered the Aussie boy and Abby chuckled "but that's not what you meant, was it"

"That's right" Abby smirked and Wally rolled his eyes and turned away " oh, come on! Abby's seen you and the whole time that we have been on this ship, you haven't taken your gaze off of Kuki"

"Yeah…. Numbah 3" muttered Wally and Abby somehow knew that he wasn't talking about Mushi "what happened to her after I left?"

"What happened when you left?" asked Abby and Wally shrugged his shoulders, "don't remember, huh?"

Abby patted his shoulder and walked back to Hoagie, who was getting ready to land the ship on the moon, thinking _Abby would have thought that it would take longer to get to the moon but Abby didn't build these ships, Hoagie probably did though_. There was a small thump and the ramp went down so they could get out. Mushi pointed them to a secret entrance while she went through to the main rooms to find out why she was called to the Moon Base.

"This is an eventful first day, ay Kuki?" asked Abby and the other girl giggled a bit as they climbed through a small window which Hoagie only just got through. The five landed on the ground and instantly stood flat against the wall as Nigel led the way along the corridor. Nigel thought that this was too easy but didn't bring it up, until they got to a big hall. Inside were dozens of kids, all of them around eight to twelve years old, and they were fighting with one person, who was about twenty-two, in the centre of the hall. Wally growled, thinking that it was unfair that an adult was facing un-armed kids, and Abby gasped, getting a blast from the past. She was standing in a doorway, a member of the KND, and she was holding a small shooter in her hand. Ahead of her was a teenager, dressed in black so you could only se her eyes, holding a stick thing with two curved spikes on each end. Abby shot at the teen and a green shot came out, knocking the stick out of the teen's hands, causing the teen to gasp.

_"What up, sis?" asked Abby and the teen's costume turned into her skin and hair. The teen was Cree, Abby's sister and enemy. Cree sneered at her sister and grinned._

_"Well if it isn't little Abby" said Cree "I just beat your team, I would be scared if I were you"_

"_Oh go get yourself a boyfriend!" cried Abby, gun still raised._

"_I already have one!"_

Abby's vision stopped and she snarled at the person fighting, ready to attack, when she was pulled back by something the others didn't see. Nigel, still thinking they were all there, told them to creep around the battle to the file hall. The ex-KND got past the fighting kids with no problem at all, found an empty hallway and a large door with the words 'Decommission Files'. Wally stood as lookout while the others went inside to look for their folders, to look for some memories.

(Meanwhile)

Abby tried to yell for help but there was a hand over her mouth, she tried to get free but the grip on her was too strong. Soon, she was placed on a chair, bound at the hands and feet, and her captor come into view. It was an adult, the adult that was fighting the kids, her sister Cree.

"Good work agent" said her evil sister "so Abby, you remember some parts of your years as an agent"

"Yeah, well what's it to ya?" asked Abby, not rudely but with a bit of confusion and exclamation, her sister had disappeared when she was fourteen and the teenaged girl was a bit surprised to see her, three years later.

"A great deal sis" said Cree, kindly "you see, I have a proposition for you, I'm offering it to you because we're family"

"What is this thing?" questioned Abby, a bit nervous about this "what does it involve?"

"I want you to help me" said Cree, very quietly "I want you to join me to fight against the KND"

"WHAT?" yelled Abby "you want me to attack the KND, the organization that Abby was in for five years?" Cree nodded and grinned again while Abby shook her head, "your crazy Cree, Abby hasn't seen you for three years and you expect her to join your crowd just like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much" said Cree, looking at her nails while Abby shook her head again "look, why would you want to help the ones that made you forget? They erased your memories and kicked you out just for turning thirteen! Why would you help them?"

"Well you have a point" said Abby to herself.

"What do you say?" asked Cree, leaning in closer to her sister "what are you going to do?"

"Abby's answer is" whispered Abby "Abby's answer is…"

(Meanwhile)

Wally was leaning on a wall while Kuki, Nigel and Hoagie were looking through files for their names. Nigel found a file cabinet with the words 'Sector V' on it and got the feeling that he should open it. Inside were many yellow files but five caught his attention, five were coloured golden and silver and were at the front of the stack of files. The teen in red picked the first one to find himself looking at a picture of his younger self, inside was his name, codename, date of birth, date of joining and role in the team. Another sheet of paper contained some information about him and his life, at the bottom was some information about his decommissioning.

"Bingo" breathed Nigel and he picked up the second one and found a picture of Hoagie. He grinned and opened it up to read the information.

Name: Hoagie P. Giligan Jr 

**Codename: Numbah 2**

**DOB: 12/8/87**

**DOJ: 1/1/95**

**Role: 2x4 Technological Expert**

Nigel grinned again and took a look at all of the other folders. Kuki, Numbah 3 and distraction, Wally, Numbah 4 and hand-to-hand specialist, Abby, Numbah 5 and spy. Nigel grinned and called everyone over to show them. He showed them all their folder, except for Wally who was still outside, and when it came to Abby. Abby. She wasn't in the room with them. Nigel gasped and ran out of the room, after putting all of the folders in the cabinet, to find the missing team member.

"Hey, what's the rush?" asked the blonde Australian as Nigel rushed past him, followed by the other two, Kuki came last and heard the question.

"Abby isn't with us, she wasn't with us when we got in here" said the Asian girl and Wally ran along side her, blushing a bit. They ran until they caught up with the other two, who were standing as still as a statue, looking at the hall where they saw the kids fighting. The kids, who looked like they had stopped fighting and started again, were fighting against not one, but five adults, although one of them looked a bit young for an adult. Wally growled and ran into the battle, followed by Nigel. They pushed through the kids and reached the group of five in the center, only to hear gasps from the adults and the kids. One adult, the one closest to Wally, backed off a bit while three kids, in front of Mushi, who looked horrified, murmured 'cool' quietly upon seeing the ex-KND members. A kid in the middle of the pack, cried 'they must be here to help!' and threw two small gray poles to Wally and he caught them, pressing the button on the side of one. A glowing beam came out of the top of it and the Aussie realized that it was a laser sword (A/N: To fully understand, see my other KND story, Brainwashed).

"Crikey!"

Kuki giggled at this as she watched the blonde turn back to the adults and thought that it was just like the olden days. The leading adult pulled out the stick that they were using earlier and jumped at Wally, making him pull out the other sword and block the attack, which was followed by the other adults attacking him. Wally growled as he blocked a punch from one adult with the pole and an attack with the stick with the other blade. He looked over at the bald boy who was standing there, not doing anything.

"Um… could ya help?" snarled Wally sarcastically as he ducked a kick and punched the smallest one away from him "you don't have to, it would just help SAVE MY LIFE!"

Nigel jumped and ran into the fight, knocking one from Wally so he could get another one away from a small eight year old. Kuki yelled out support while Hoagie spotted the smallest one, lying on the ground. Approaching carefully, he crept around the fighters and tapped the person on the shoulder, causing them to shake their head and put a hand to their forehead. Hoagie put his hand to the back of the mask and pulled, reviling……. Abby!

"ABBY?" yelled Hoagie, loud enough that everyone stopped fighting and looked.

Wally saw his best friend in the suit and was confused, "Abby, you've been helping these guys?" The look on her face answered his question and he yelled out in anger "WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET OUR MEMORIES BACK BY HELPING THESE KIDS AND YOUR TRYING TO HURT THEM! HOW COULD YOU?" he growled and ran off, pushing some of the adults away and punching a hole in a wall on the way out. Kuki gasped and began to run after him but was stopped by the African American teen.

"No, let Abby do this one" whispered the ashamed girl and ran to find her friend. Nigel, seeing that the others were going to fight again, stuck his fingers in his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. Everyone looked his way and they all had a very confused, and some had angry, looks on their faces.

"Now, lets settle this like people" and just like that, he changed from a peaceful boy to a man of action "Kuki, Hoagie, get those adults out of here, you kids, stay here and wait for the others to come back, I need to help them" he pointed at Hoagie and Kuki "okay?"

They all nodded while Nigel ran off after his friends, who were shoving the adults into their ship and sent them down to Earth. Meanwhile, Abby was following the sounds that Wally was making, as well as the holes in the wall. She stopped when she saw the blonde boy sitting on the ground, head in arms. Abby sat down beside him and rubbed his back, sympathetically.

"Abby's sorry Wally" she said as the boy whipped his eyes on his black sleeves (A/N: I BET YOU FORGOT HE WAS WEARING A LINKIN PARK T-SHIRT!) and looked up at her "Abby knows that she was wrong, or at least she does now"

"Why did you do it?" cried Wally, eyes moistened "why did you fight them?"

"Abby's sister was there, she led them and she convinced Abby to do it, Cree said that the kids didn't care about us, that they didn't like us, but she didn't tell the truth to Abby" said the girl and she stood up "come on, lets go and find the others" Abigail extended a hand to her friend sitting down. Wally looked up and grinned weakly.

"Thanks, you really had me worried, you're my best friend and I need your support" said Wallabee and he took her hand. They stood up and walked back to the hall where everyone was fighting and found that Kuki, Nigel and Hoagie were talking to the kids. Abby grinned at Wally and they ran to their friends.

"Now, we remember some things but we want to know everything" said Nigel to the dozens of kids "can you help us?"

"You need to see Numbah 234" piped up one of the girls in the group and Kuki looked confused.

"Numbah 234" repeated Kuki "who's that?"

"Me"

They all looked at a small girl on some steps far above them. Numbah 234 had short green hair, bright blue eyes, a yellow T-shirt, gray shorts and black shoes. There was a badge with the numbers '234' on her T-shirt and a small backpack on her back. Numbah 234 pressed a button on the backpack and she blasted from the top of the stairs to facing the teens.

"What do you want, teenagers?" she sneered the last word and Wally jumped back "tell us or we attack"

"Hey, we just want our memories back" said Hoagie and Numbah 234 laughed at his face.

"I remember well, the day you were decommissioned, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. You struggled a bit but they got you in the end, I saw the look on your face as you had your last look at the Moon Base, I felt pity and now your kind sickens me!"

"What, just because we're teenagers?" said Kuki, hands on her hips and staring at the obnoxious Numbah 234.

"Bingo"

"Look kid" said Wally "tell us now" the girl shook her head and Wally really got mad. He picked the girl up by the scruff of her shirt and held her up in the air "okay! I have been having strange dreams, strange visions, meeting these people who I thought, no, KNEW I had already met them and now I am in this space station thing, waiting for some answers so give me them!"

"Never, TEENAGERS!" yelled Numbah 234 and Wally got madder.

"WHO AM I?" he yelled and everyone jumped at this outrage.

"You" sneered the girl "are the legendary Numbah 4 of Sector V. You were part of the best team ever in the history of the Kids Next Door, the fighter as they called you. I know almost everything about you but now you need to get off of me"

Wally kept her in the air and she got really mad, "KIDS NEXT DOOR! ATTCK THE INTRUDERS!"

Half of them didn't move but some jumped at Wally, punching where they could. The Australian boy dropped Numbah 234 and ran, but not before grabbing Kuki's arm, which was conveniently beside him. They ran until they reached their ship, but by then the kids had caught up. Abby, who was running behind, was tackled at the legs and fell down, to be attacked by the kids. Nigel stopped, turned around and jumped through the kids to get his friend. The kids were surrounding Abby and he couldn't get in so he tripped up a kid with a bubble gum shooter and shot at a low part of the ceiling. A line of gum, like the one that Mushi used to hold onto the ship, was on the ceiling and swung over the kids and landed in the middle of the pack, right beside Abby. He pushed the kids to a side, picked up Abby in his arms, super hero like, and ran out of the pack. Abby held onto the bald boy, arms around his neck, and he ran with her onto the ship, where Hoagie had the ship ready for take off. The two got into the ship as the door was closing and Nigel put Abby down so they could see the looks on the kid's faces as they got away. Abby turned to her savior and blushed a bit.

"Um… Thanks, Abby couldn't have gotten out of there without you"

"That's okay, I help my friends" replied Nigel, also blushing a bit. Then Abby did something she had never done before. She kissed Nigel on the cheek and walked off, leaving an extremely dazed English boy. Everyone sat in silence on the way back home until there was the sound of a phone ringing the tune of 'In The End' by Linkin Park.

"Oh, that's me" said Wally and he answered his phone as everyone else rolled their eyes, "hello?"

"Wally, where are you?" Wallabee groaned as he heard the voice of his mother "It's past ten o'clock and I have no idea what you have been doing since school!"

"Mum" interrupted Wally "I'm just at a friend's house" which was true because at that moment, they had landed at Kuki's house "I'll be at home in about half an hour, bye"

Wally hung up and placed the phone in his pocket as they all walked out of the ship. Hoagie said that he had received a message from Mushi to tell them that she was staying at a 'treehouse' that night and that they shouldn't worry about her. Kuki opened the back door, after hiding the ship in some bushes, and they went inside. Kuki and Abby got some drinks and the boys decided to arrange a meeting for tomorrow after school.

"I say that we should pretend not to know each other" said Nigel "or at least Hoagie and I. I will pretend that I do not know you and so will Hoagie, okay?"

"But why?" asked a confused Hoagie and Nigel grinned at him.

"Because I believe that some people don't want us to remember" said Nigel and the other two nodded in understanding. The girls came back through with five sodas and they drank while filling Kuki and Abby in.

"Right, Abby agrees with Nigel" said Abby "and Abby also thinks that we should give each other our MSN names, if we have it"

"I've got it" chorused four voices and they wrote their names on four pieces of paper. Then Wally and Abby left and went one way, because they lived close to each other, Nigel went back to his house and Hoagie went through the park that was across the road from Kuki's house. The Australian boy reached his house and said bye to Abby who replied with a 'see ya'. Wally, remembering the go that she had at him earlier about Kuki, decided to mess with her.

"I'LL BE SURE TO TELL NIGEL YOU LIKE HIM!" yelled Wally and he heard the distinct sound of Abby tripping and cursing. The Australian boy opened the door to his house and went straight to his room to add his new friends names to his friends list on MSN. Spying the clock, Wally saw the time and immediately went to bed, knowing what he would wear the next day. It was time the old Wally made an appearance.

The next day, Wally woke up late that day and rushed to school, ready and with breakfast. He burst into the class and sat down beside Abby and Kuki as the Art Teacher, Mr. Lesbet, arrived. Kuki and Abby looked at Wally strangely because he seemed so familiar, like his younger self for some reason. He wasn't short, because he was about 6'2, he wasn't calling everything cruddy, he was wearing an orange hoodie and because of that, something had clicked in those girl's minds. Wally grinned at the others and they began the lesson. They all had the same idea and began to sketch the picture that showed them all as younger kids, but Wally's looked a bit strange.

"How come I can't draw" muttered Wally to the other two "but Kuki can draw like they do on cartoons!"

"A natural talent" smiled Kuki as she continued to draw "I have many"

"Like being able to command those cruddy Rainbow Donkeys?" asked Wally, with no idea why but for some reason, the girls laughed "what?"

"Man Wally, you're acting so much like you were seven years ago" laughed Abby and she saw Wally try to figure out how old he was seven years ago "you were ten, you idiot"

They all laughed again as they continued with their drawing and forty minutes later, they placed their canvasses on the wall for the next lesson and walked out. Abby checked her timetable and groaned, "man, I've got Home Ec, Wally, Kuki, what do you have next?"

"Maths" they both said at the same time and grinned at each other. Abby grinned at them, evilly.

"Well, I'll give you two some quality time together" she said and winked at Wally before whispering to him "and because your supposed to not know Nigel, you can't get me back for this!" she straightened up "see ya later"

Abby turned to go but before she could take five steps, there was an ear piercing yell. The three looked at each other and ran to where the yell came from, to find Nigel and Lizzie, at opposite ends of a hall with a crowd forming around them, yelling at each other like they were at opposite ends of a football field (A/N: And that's nautical football fields too which I'm sure is longer than normal football fields, sorry I just saw P.I.R.A.T.E, yeah it's one of the first eps but I haven't seen many early ones).

"I SAW YOU COMING OUT OF SCHOOL WITH THOSE PEOPLE!!" yelled Lizzie and everyone jumped about a foot in the air "THOSE PEOPLE YOU WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM EARLIER!!"

"WELL I FOUND THAT THEY WERE GOOD PEOPLE!!" retorted Nigel and Lizzie swelled up more.

"AND WHEN I SAW YOU GOING HOME!" continued Nigel's jealous girlfriend "YOU HADE FOUR PIECES OF PAPER WITH MSN NAMES ON THEM! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD MSN, I DO TOO!"

"SO WHAT?" asked Nigel and Lizzie walked over to him and slapped him, hard. That made Wally burst.

"Hey, leave him alone!" he shouted as he stood between Lizzie and Nigel, who was on the floor.

"What do you care?" asked Lizzie "it's not like you know him, idiot"

"Well" said Wally, trying to be calm "he's one of my best friends"

Lizzie burst out laughing at this, "best friends, you haven't seen him for four years and now you see him once and he's your best friend again? You've got to be joking"

"Actually Lizzie" said Nigel, getting up from the floor "he's not, now leave me alone"

"Your… your dumping me?" stammered Lizzie, holding back tears "your dumping me for these losers?" she pointed at Abby and Kuki.

"Hey!" yelled Abby walking over "Abby's not the stammering, boy obsessed, make-up wearing fatso! If anyone's a loser, its you!"

Lizzie looked from Abby, to Wally, to Nigel and yelled "FINE! I HATE YOU NIGEL UNO, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR PAST!!!!!" The ex-girlfriend of Nigel Uno walked away as the crowd around them cheered for Nigel, some saying that he should have dumped her ages ago. Wally looked at his friend, a red mark on his face, and grinned.

"Why did you do that" asked Nigel "blow our cover?"

"Hey, friends help friends" said Wally, still grinning "and how did that start?"

"Dunno, I wasn talking with her and she asked about you guys and I stammered so she started this huge fight with me" said Nigel as they walked over to the girls "but the next person to see Hoagie, tell him to meet me at lunch time, okay?" everyone nodded "but now, I need to go to Home Ec, and sadly Lizzie will be there"

"Hey, Abby has Home Ec too" smirked Wally as Abby slapped her face with her hand. Wally and Kuki turned away and the Aussie called back "have fun!" They reached their class and sat down beside each other, which was beside a red haired girl. Her hair was curly and she was wearing a red T-shirt and pants. She had an angry expression on her face when she looked at Wally and she grimaced.

"Hello Wally" said the girl with a strong Irish accent "remember me?"

--

Moon Comix: YAY!!!!!! NEW CHAPTER FINISHED!!!!!! And this is the longest chapter I've ever written!

Wally: sure, why not

Moon Comix: how come you aren't nice Wally, I need to give something to Kuki anyway

Kuki: what is it?

Moon Comix: The name of the next chapter

Kuki: Wally, what does this mean, Wally asks Kuki out on a date?

Wally: Comix, like Abby said, Y'all so dead!

Moon Comix: hehehe, REVIEW! AND KEEP WALLY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!

Kuki: Abby! Wally is trying to kill the author again!


	5. Wally's Decommissioning

Operation D.R.E.A.M.S Chapter 5: Wally's Decommissioning

Moon Comix: HEY! Thanx for your reviews people! Flashbacks and song/poem words are in italics like _this _and MSN names are in bold like **this**. And also, I need to decide something for the next few chapters. Should I make my own villain or use an old one, and if the latter, which villain, besides The DCFDTL and Father, should it be. Or should it be both? You tell me in reviews.

Wally: yak, yak, yak, yak, yak

Hoagie: you can't talk man, you do that all of the time

Wally: Look! Yipper!

Hoagie: WHERE? WHERE?

Wally: and they call me the stupid one…

Moon Comix: Be quiet Wally

Wally: what, ya not man enough to say Shut up?

Moon Comix: no, I just want to be nice, and I don't want to scare you

Wally: I'm not scared of nothing!

Lizzie: Hey Wally, I always thought you were cute…. Wanna go out with me?

Wally: NOOOOOO! (Runs away screaming)

Moon Comix: Authors can do those things to a kid; also I don't own KND or DBZ, you'll find out why later

Hoagie: Hey, if we're teens in the story how come we're kids in these conversations?

Moon Comix: What am I an Author?

Hoagie: yeah

Moon Comix: oh, ENJOY!

--

Wally stared at the girl who he was sitting beside and muttered to Kuki "if I had a quarter for everyone who's said that to me, I would be a rich man" before answering "I've never seen you before in my life"

The girl chuckled and it sounded like she hadn't chuckled before, "Wally, how could you not remember me, Francine, or Fanny to some special people, like you"

Kuki scowled at the girl while putting a hand to her head, like Wally did when he had a strange vision, and muttered, "oh I remember you Fanny!"

"Hello Kuki" sneered the girl, Fanny "I remember the day when I wiped you clean, although you wouldn't"

"I don't remember what you did" said Kuki quietly "but I remember you, you witch"

The two girls then started to insult each other as Wally looked from one to the other, confused at what was happening until he slammed his fist on the table, "Kuki, strange girl, shut up and follow me" The three got up and walked to the door of the class as the teacher, Mr. Wheeblo, walked into the room.

"Where do you think your going?" questioned Mr. Wheeblo in his Spanish accent and Wally had an excuse in his mind, but he was hoping that the others would play along.

"Kuki's sick. She has a bad stomach ache and we need to take her to the infirmary right away!" said the blonde, a bit quickly, as Kuki grabbed her stomach and groaned. Mr. Wheeblo nodded and let them pass as they turned into a deserted corridor.

"Right, who are you and how do you know me?" questioned Wally and Fanny pulled out a small box thing. She pressed a button and a small green beam shot into Wally's forehead. Kuki gasped as Wally slapped a hand to his head in pain, he cried out loud and fell to the floor, hand still on his head. All Fanny did was grin.

"Now you shall remember me," she muttered, "thanks to me wee device"

Hoagie had just walked out of a small storeroom, after fixing yet another broken machine in the school, and whistled along the empty hallway until he heard a cry of pain. He ran, or tried to, to the sound and found Wally on the ground, Kuki hovering around him and a red haired girl with a small box.

"What the…?" said the American boy as something stirred inside Wally's mind.

_One of the three people was up at midnight that night because in a few minutes he would be thirteen, the age of decommissioning. Wally had stayed up until the other two went to sleep to make his plan go into action and he walked quietly up to Kuki's room and opened the door. She was inside sleeping with millions of soft toys around her, including the five Rainbow Monkeys made to represent the group, which was falling apart. The first one, a red bear with sunglasses, was placed away from the others, as was a dark blue one with a small red hat. Three were in another group, a green one, a light blue one with a pair of goggles on its head and an orange one. In a few hours the orange one will be with the other two. Two of them had been decommissioned and next it was Wally and he had to do one last thing, admit it. Moving around the toys stealthily, the Aussie made it to the Japanese girl and leaned over her. He was about to tell her the thing that he had hidden for four years._

_"Kuki, ever since I met you, I thought that you were special. But now I know that you are. I've been hiding this for years and now that I'm leaving, I need to tell you. When that Sandy kid kidnapped you and tried to make you marry him, I was worried the most because I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to lose you because I love you, Kuki Sanban, I love you" and with that, he heard the clock click, showing that the time was midnight. He was thirteen. With his speech in his mind, he bent down to the girl and kissed her softly on the cheek. The boy left the room, glad that that was off of his chest and didn't realize that the girl who he was talking to, had been awake the entire time._

_It was a cold autumn day and the two twelve year old members of Sector V still left walked up to a room with a large 4 on it. Kuki knocked on the door and there was a grunt as Wally, the newly turned thirteen years old, opened the door for them. They stepped inside and saw that all of Wally's stuff was still scattered on the floor._

_"Um Numbah 4" asked Hoagie "aren't you supposed to be packing?"_

_"Nah Hoagie" said Wally, not using the codename, since he was thirteen "because I'm not leaving"_

_"But… but" stammered Kuki, remembering last night "you have to"_

_"Not me Kuki" yawned Wally "because I'm fighting my way through the cruddy Decommissioning Squad!"_

_At that moment, there was a crash as the ship landed outside the tree house and five male members of the Decommissioning Squad walked in, stun guns at the ready._

_"HEY YOU!" yelled Wally and the small group looked up at him "yeah you! Let me tell ya! Abby went quietly and so did Nigel but I'm a different picture!"_

_With that, the blonde slid down the banister of the stairs leading to the lounge and jumped off in a fighting stance. Now Wally was now thirteen and wasn't the short kid any more. He was now a few inches taller than Kuki and he had been training in karate for two years now, meaning that he had reached the second Dan of Black Belt. One boy ran at him but was kicked away by a strong kick to the face, then Wally ran and jumped over another two boys and tripped them after he had landed. Wally then pulled out his two laser swords (A/N: see my other story Brainwashed for more info) and set them to solid mode, knocking the guns out of the remaining two's hands_

_"YEAH! You tell them Numbah 4!" yelled Hoagie "They've just been decommissioned to Painsville!"_

_"Come on Wally!" yelled Kuki, tears in her eyes "don't let them boss you around"_

_Wally put the swords away when ten more boys burst in and started to shoot around rapidly, trying to stun Wally but he was too quick. With a swift maneuver, Wally knocked another two out and proceeded to a third, whom he lifted up by the scruff of the neck and threw him on to a couch in the room. Three went at him at once but two were thrown off and a third was held up and punched in the stomach, sending the boy into a near by wall._

_"Your just like Goku!" yelled Hoagie and Wally smirked at him "except your not an alien or anything"_

_"Go Mega Saying Wally!" yelled Kuki, trying to remember what that TV show was about and Hoagie corrected her "I mean Super Sayin Wally!"_

_Wally then grabbed two and banged them together so they were also knocked out as the remaining two stood in fear. The teen took a flying kick at them and soon he was wiping his hands on his hoodie, fifteen kids lying on the ground. As the other two were yelling and cheering and Wally was climbing the stairs, thinking he had won, the door burst open again and a red haired demon walked in. Fanny. Numbah 86._

_"So Teenager!" spat Fanny "trying to evade capture?"_

_"No" retorted Wally "by the looks of your squad, capture is trying to evade me!"_

_Fanny growled at this and pulled out a small communicating device but before she could talk into it, a teddy bear zoomed past her hand and knocked the communicator away from her and Hoagie shot it with some gum pellets._

_"No back up for you Numbah 86" laughed Kuki, putting down the T.H.U.M.P.E.R and Hoagie put down the gum shooter. Wally pulled out a sword as Fanny pulled out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, the fight was on. Fanny jumped at the boy but she missed and was hit on the back by the solid blade. Again, Fanny leapt at him but she missed a second time._

_"Seems like you can't handle a teenager like me" smirked Wally as Numbah 86 sneered at him._

_"No teen has ever gotten away from me," growled Fanny and she jumped at him for a third time._

_"And Chad didn't count did he?" taunted Wally and Fanny gulped, she had just been outsmarted by a boy and she left herself open to attack. Both of their weapons were thrown to the side and Wally pulled out his second sword, didn't pull out the laser, but threw it to Hoagie._

_"Lets do this the old fashioned way" muttered Wally and they both got ready for the final battle. Wally knocked her to the side as she aimed a punch at him but missed. Fanny then threw a kick at him but Wally did a 'Matrix' and tripped her up as she landed. Fanny kicked at the blonde from the ground but Wally just grabbed her lag and threw her onto an armchair. The Irish girl stood up again but was punched in the stomach by Wally. She got a lucky shot in and elbowed him in the back but the Aussie just shook it off. After being tripped again and thrown back onto the armchair twice more, Fanny pulled out her secret weapon. A small Stun Shooter, a Peashooter that shot the same stuff that was in the stun guns. Wally was surprised and suddenly he was thrown back to a corner and he couldn't feel his legs. He was slowly getting more stunned each second. Kuki and Hoagie ran down the stairs and checked on Wally, whose vision was getting more and more blurred. The blonde saw Kuki and crawled over to her, hugging her around the middle. To everyone's surprise, he started to cry._

_"Don't let them take me," sobbed the ex-Numbah 4 "please, I don't want to go"_

_"It's okay," said Kuki but he sobbed harder._

_"Kuki" he muttered, slowly losing consciousness "remember I l…" he let go of the girl and slumped onto the floor. Kuki, although he didn't finish, knew what he was saying and could only watch as Numbah 86 picked him up and carried him to her ship._

_"Why?" sobbed the girl as cold eyes met sad ones._

_"Because I can" snapped Fanny and climbed into her personal ship._

_"WALLY!"_

Meanwhile, in room 8B, Abby lead Nigel to her usual seat beside the window and they sat down together just as Lizzie walked in.

"Damn it" muttered Abby as Lizzie found her way over to her ex "what do you want?"

"I'm here to listen to your apology Nigie" said Lizzie "and I'll let you take me back"

"Let Abby handle this," whispered Abby to Nigel but her voice grew louder when she talked to Lizzie "could you leave me and my boyfriend alone"

Nigel choked a bit as Lizzie swelled up more just as the teacher, Ms Mill, a small woman, walked in. Then Lizzie exploded.

"BOYFRIEND!" Ms Mill backed out of the room slowly, as did another few kids "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Good try," said Nigel to the African American as Lizzie raved on some more.

"WE'VE BEEN APART FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND! THAT'S IT NIGEL! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" and Lizzie ran out of the classroom, sobbing.

"Thanks Abby" said the English boy "that was a good idea"

"Yeah" said Abby a bit shyer than usual, "but do you want to?"

"To what?"

"Become boyfriend and girlfriend"

Nigel was stunned for a moment but then replied by kissing her on the cheek.

"Abby will take that as a yes"

While Abby and Nigel were in Home Ec, Wally was still having visions on the floor in the corridor.

_Wally woke up in a small ship with a red haired girl at the controls. He saw the girl and tried to leap at her but fond that he was bound to a chair by big leather straps._

_"So that proves that girls are better than boys teenager!"_

_"What do you have against boys?" growled the teen "what happened?"_

_"I'll tell you something that is me darkest secret" said Fanny and her voice didn't sound as cruel "when I was younger and just joining the KND, I met this boy. He was cute, smart and talented and most of all he asked me out. I accepted and he said to meet me at the candy store, which I did at the time we were to meet at. That time came and gone and the next day when I saw him, he was walking with another girl and they kissed. That got me so mad that I decommissioned that kid and it made me hate all boys forever. That's why I hate boys Wally"_

_"Yeah well that doesn't mean… hey did you just call me Wally?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Numbah 86 calling a boy by his first name?" asked Wally mockingly "is she going soft?"_

_"Shut up!" snapped the girl "I did that for a reason you idiot!"_

_"Why then?"_

_"'Cause I have a crush on you!"_

_"WHAT?"_

_Fanny turned from the controls, put them on autopilot and walked over to the Aussie, "I have a crush on you Numbah 4! I told you so when you were decommissioned last time but I erased that memory from you when I gave you your memories back but now I have a proposition for you"_

_"I don't like where this is going"_

_"I won't decommission you if you become my boyfriend" said Fanny and Wally burst out laughing._

_"NO WAY!" laughed the boy as he tried to get free._

_"Do it Wally," said Fanny and she glared at him "become me boyfriend"_

_"Not likely"_

_"Think about it Wally, we could escape decommissioning, together! We could be free of all of the kids and adults and stupid, stupid boys. We could be happy" then she Fanny grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. At the end of it, she let go of him and he spat and tried to wipe his mouth_

_"Are you insane?" yelled the boy and she backed away from him "I'll never go out with you! I like someone else"_

_"WHO?"_

_"I like… no LOVE Kuki Sanban! Numbah 3! I will never love anyone more than her!"_

_Fanny took several deep breaths and then said, "So, you love her"_

_"YEAH!"_

_"Well then you'll never remember her!" screamed Fanny "NEVER!"_

_Later, the red haired girl dragged Wally through the Moon Base to be decommissioned. He was shoved into a room with a few stools and some plungers attached to some machines. He was thrown onto a stool and was instantly stuck by some weird force. The machines were started and a plunger was creeping closer to the Aussie's face._

_"Any last words heartbreaker?" asked a smirking Fanny as the boy was about to get decommissioned._

_"Yeah" said Wally trying to get free "don't wait up"_

_The plunger hit his face and he yelled as his memories of the KND, the tree house, his friends and Kuki were sucked out of his mind and the next thing he knew, he was lying in bed, ready for his first day of high school._

Wally's eyes jerked open and he realized he was on the floor with a confused Hoagie beside him. He got up as Kuki put a comforting arm around him. Then he remembered something and anger flared up inside of him.

"Traitors! He yelled pointing at Hoagie and Kuki "we agreed that we would give each other a note or something to remember us by! But you didn't give me one!"

Wally pushed his friends to one side and sprinted down the corridor as Hoagie muttered "but we did give you a note"

Hoagie and Kuki started to walk after their friend as Fanny whispered to herself "this memory re-writer really does work to my advantage"

Ten minutes later, the bell went for end of period and Abby walked out with her new boyfriend, swearing to herself that she wouldn't turn out like Lizzie. They were talking about stuff and their pasts when a kid in orange barged into them, sending them all to the ground.

"What are y'all thinking, running like that into Abigail?" cried the girl and the kid in orange shook his hair out of his eyes and looked up at his friend.

"Sorry" said Wally, sounding like he didn't mean it.

"What's got you so worked up?" asked Nigel and Wally just shook him off.

"Those traitors" muttered Wally and started to walk to his locker "what's that combination… oh yeah… 34, 15, 26"

Wally pulled out his bag, got the books and a small piece of paper fell out of one of them. He picked up the piece of paper then looked at the book.

"Rainbow Joy… what the?"

He opened it and looked at the inside of the cover, where someone had written a message. The Aussie read it to himself, "Dear Wally, this should hopefully make you understand Rainbow Monkeys better. Hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Millennium, Kuki"

He chuckled to himself but then realized that the last millennium was four years ago, the year of his decommissioning. Then he opened the piece of paper.

Dear Wally

Don't forget us and don't forget Nigel and Abby. Hopefully we will see you in a few weeks

Kuki and Hoagie

"They did give me a note" said Wally and threw his books into the locker, slammed it shut and ran back down the corridor to find his four friends. He spotted them in a corner and walked over. Hoagie saw him but turned away so he was facing his back.

"Guys" started Wally but Kuki turned to him, an angry look on her face.

"Why do you want to hang around with us, we're traitors remember! I'm so mad, like the time you destroyed Mr. Huggykins!"

"Wait! I remember that too! You were annoying us and when you weren't there I tried to see what good he was so I kicked him, the head came off and I accidentally put him on the C.A.T.A.P.L.U.N.K!" said Wally "and I've realized that you aren't traitors, you guys are my best friends"

"Well Abby and Nigel forgive ya," said Abby and the boy beside her nodded.

"So do I" said Hoagie and he clapped Wally on the shoulders

"Well, do you Kuki?" asked Wally hopefully and received a hug in return.

"Of course silly!"

"You haven't called him that in years!" said Hoagie "and Abby, why did you speak for Nigel too?"

"Well… I was just… I mean. We" stammered Abby and everyone but Nigel laughed.

"Nigel and Abby sitting in a tree K I S S I N G" chorused their friends as they blushed heavily.

"Don't worry, it's okay" laughed Hoagie "now we need to wait for Wally to do the same!"

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Hoagie, who also had a confused look on his face.

"I dunno why I said that" muttered Hoagie as the bell went for next period, "what do you guys have?"

"Well Abby and Wally have IC," said Abby and Wally nodded "Kuki girl, what do you have?"

"I got IC too," she said and they all stared at Nigel and Hoagie.

"English" they both said at the same time and they both grinned.

"But sadly, since Lizzie and I used to be dating, she has the same class as me" commented Nigel and they all gave him sorry looks.

"But now for some reason, you still aren't single" grinned Wally and Abby groaned, "Why would that be Abby?"

"Well you all know that we all knew each other when we were kids so if Nigel and Abby are together it's only extending what once was when we all were little" stated Abby and then she glared at Wally "and if you say something like that again, Abby will force feed you Nigel's cooking!"

"And believe me, you don't want that!" said Nigel and they all laughed again.

"Right see you guys at lunch" chuckled Hoagie as they walked away to their class "good luck with the computers"

"I'll tell you the same thing" said Wally darkly "just without the computers"

In the computer room, the three friends got a seat in front of a computer each and stared at the teacher. The teacher, Mr. Macmac, was pointing out how to create their own website (A/N: I don't know what they do in year 11 at high school so I'm just making it up, bear with me please) when Wally yawned and fell back over his chair. Everyone laughed, especially Abby, Kuki and Wally as Mr. Macmac walked over with an angry look on his face.

"Right you three" he said as he pulled Wally up by his ear "separate! NOW!"

Kuki stayed at her computer as the other two found other ones on the other side of the room to each other. Mr. Macmac finished his talk and they all started on making a website for the school as Wally had an idea.

"I better not get caught" he muttered to himself as he accessed the mainframe of the computer room. There, he switched off all of the speakers and then brought up the MSN program. Logging in, he knew that they wouldn't be online so he glanced at Abby, who saw him. The two of them got into trouble a bit in this class so they made certain glances for certain things. He stared straight at her and nodded twice, meaning 'go on MSN', then Wally quickly sent Kuki a short e-mail and soon both girls were online.

**OrangeRocker4: **Glad u could get on

**RedSinger5: **Abby just hopes that we don't get caught

**GreenRainbow3: **this is fun! Ive never spoke to my friends like this before I could laugh out loud

**RedSinger5:** well don't

**OrangeRocker4: **Well what r u doing ur site on

**RedSinger5: **The school's music program

**GreenRainbow3**: if u like to sing go on that amerian idol ting

**RedSinger5**: what?

**GreenRainbow3**: sorry bad speler go on that American idol thing

**RedSinger5**: no way! Abby's not going on American Idol!

**OrangerRocker4**: nice try kuki, Ive been saying that for ages

**GreenRainbow3**: what would you sing wally

**OrangeRocker4**: numb by linkin park! (singing) Ive become so numb I cant feel you there!

**RedSinger5**: lol! Abby would like to see you go on it Wally!

**OrangeRocker4**: whats that supposed to mean

**GreenRainbow3**: Id sing the Rainbow Monkey song! (singing) rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys! Oh so fat and oh so chunky!

**RedSinger5**: Abby says Kuki has what Abby calls the 3S's Syndrome

**OrangeRocker4**: what

**GreenRainbow3**: what

**RedSinger5**: the 3S's Syndrome, Seventeen, Smiley and still obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys!

**GreenRainbow3**: LOL!

**OrangeRocker4**: what do u mean still

**RedSinger5**: oh you remember Numbah 4! You know how Numbah 3 always went around with a Rainbow Monkey in her hand and she was badgering you to play with her and... omg, I think I've discovered something from our past

**RedLeprechaun86** has joined the conversation

**RedLeprechaun86**: ah so yer finally calling yourselves by yer codenames

**OrangeRocker4**: what the… who r u?

**RedLeprechaun86**: you should know me, all of you! I was the one who wiped yer memories!

**OrangeRocker4**: Numbah 86!

**GreenRainbow3**: who

**RedSinger5**: say what now?

**OrangerRocker4**: fanny! How did you get my email address

**RedLeprechaun86**: I know lots about you!

**OrangeRocker4**: r u stalking me

**RedLeprechaun86**: dont need to with the stuff ive got on you

**GreenRainbow3**: back off fanny! Leave him alone

**RedSinger5**: what I want to know is how she… if she is a she… was reading our convo before joining in!

**OrangeRocker4**: im 17 and I have a stalker

**RedLeprechaun86**: I'M NOT STALKING U! I just have my ways!

**GreenRainbow3**: get lost fanny!

**RedLeprechaun86**: why don't u

**GreenRainbow3**: fine! Sorry wally and abby

**GreenRainbow3** has left the conversation

**RedSinger5**: I'm gone too

**OrangeRocker4**: cya abby

**RedSinger5** has left the conversation

**RedLeprechaun86**: just you and me now wally, we have had so much to do with each other in the past, why cant we have a relationship now?

**OrangeRocker4** has left the conversation

**RedLeprechaun86**: damn it! Almost had him

**RedLeprechaun86** has left the conversation

Wally closed down the window for the conversation and looked around. Sure enough, there was a girl with red curly hair who he recognized as Fanny. She said something about codenames and Abby said something about their pasts.

"Man this is too confusing" said Wally quietly, not noticing that Mr. Macmac was behind him.

"You mean you are seventeen and you can't remember how to set up your own website on the school you are currently in!"

"What?" asked Wally, thinking that he was thinking that until his teacher tapped him on the shoulder, "oh! No, I wasn't talking about the website I was thinking about something else"

A few girls giggled as Wally felt his cheeks go red and he saw that Mr. Macmac was very angry.

"You mean to tell me that you can't keep your mind on a very simple task!"

"No, no sir" stammered Wally "it's just that I…"

Just then the door burst open and a teacher came in.

"Phone call for Mr. Wallabee Beatles, Ms. Kuki Sanban and Ms. Abigail Lincoln"" said the teacher and Wally breathed a sigh of relief as the three of them stood up and went to the phone. Abby put it to her ear.

"Um… Abby speaking"

"Hello teenager!" came the voice of Numbah 234 and Abby gasped "we meet again"

"Well we aren't meeting, you're just talking to me on the phone Numbah 234" Abby pointed out and they all heard a growl from the phone. Then Abby pressed speaker phone so they all could heard her.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" yelled the small girl "the point is you know too much! We placed tracking devices on you that scans your brain for information about the KND"

"Bet you that Hoagie made them!" said Wally gleefully as Kuki giggled "who's on?"

"So because of that, we must erase your memories before you pass the information onto Father!"

"Father?" asked Kuki.

"And the Delightful Children" muttered Abby as Wally spoke to Numbah 234.

"Look! We've just met, figured a few things about our past and now you want to take us to some room with stools and plungers and a weird girl with red curly hair…"

"Fanny" growled Kuki quietly as Wally rambled on.

"… so we willingly let you suck a part of our brains out and we stagger around not knowing who the others are! THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN YA CRUDDY KID!"

"You don't like Numbah 234 do you?" said Abby staring at him with half moon eyes.

"Darn straight!" said Wally and he listened for Numbah 234's reply. It didn't come from the phone however.

"I think it will happen Wallabee Beatles" said Numbah 234 and they all turned round to look at the girl standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number" said Wally and he hung up the already silent phone, "how did you get here?"

"I was here all the time" said Numbah 234 knowingly "ever heard of a mobile phone?"

"Your ten and you have one!" exclaimed Abby.

"I'm eleven and I stole this one from an enemy teenager!" said Numbah 234. She walked towards the trio and they walked back which was into a wall. The girl then pulled out a small pipe, like the one in Mushi's room, and spoke into it.

"Hoagie's work!" yelled Wally again and Kuki couldn't help but giggle.

Suddenly, a group of kids, the ones that chased them out of the Moon Base, came in through the door holding Nigel and Hoagie's arms behind their backs, police style. Numbah 234 then led them all out into the lawn, which luckily wasn't being used, to a small ship.

"Now we will fly you to the Moon Base where tomorrow you will wake up and not remember me or anyone else here, including your friends!"

"Not likely!" said Nigel, breaking out of his captor's grip "Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!"

Forty minutes ago (A/N: sorry if this confuses you but you need to know what happens in Nigel and Hoagie's class)

Nigel and Hoagie sat down just as their teacher, Mrs. Avel, walked in. They were going to be writing poems or songs on something that had happened to them recently and if there was time, some would be read out. Hoagie chose to write about when he met Wally, Kuki and Abby while Nigel wrote about him getting together with Abby.

"You burst into the room, one boy two girls. And your hair was not in curls?" muttered Hoagie, thinking of what to write while Nigel sped away at the page. On the other side of the room, Lizzie scribbled away furiously. Ten minutes passed and Nigel had written half a page with Hoagie thought of a finishing sentence for the first eight line verse.

"And then I saw the boy on the bed? Yes that's it! Stuff went on inside my head, and then I saw the boy in bed!"

"Keep it down Hoagie!" whispered Nigel and Hoagie put his hands over his mouth, grinning sheepishly.

Twenty minutes later, the class stopped writing and whispering and looked at the teacher, who asked who would like to share their poems. Nigel, Lizzie and another boy was chosen. The boy went first and recited a poem about a dream he had about him and a giant pickle and at the end, everyone was laughing.

"Bet he gets top marks!" thought Nigel as he got ready to read his poem, "More Than Just A Friend" he told the class before he began.

_Just three days ago, I never thought_

_I'd be meeting you again._

_But now that I have seen you_

_I don't know what was when._

_Although we didn't get off right_

_Soon we would see_

_That even through our differences_

_We would find company._

_A red hat upon your head_

_Gold rings in your ear._

_A blue T-shirt and some brown hair_

_I know you are my dear._

_Years ago we would fight_

_A yell at one another_

_But we would always make up_

_Sometimes thanks to my mother_

_You and I both know_

_That the road a head is rough_

_But to claim back our memories_

_Will be extremely tough_

_But even though those years are gone_

_Those years are at an end_

_I have just discovered_

_That your more than just a friend_

Nigel finished reading and found that the class was clapping, the teacher even had tears in her eyes.

"Top marks for me too!" though Nigel as he sat down beside his friend, who was almost in tears too.

"Man, I didn't know you could write like that" said Hoagie and Nigel just grinned at him. Lizzie was to read next and by the way she was staring at Nigel, the poem couldn't be good for him.

"Heartbreaker" said Lizzie and Nigel gulped, "and it's a song" a few people gasped "but I'll just talk it"

"What a relief" said Hoagie and Lizzie began to speak.

_We met so many years ago_

_But not by a weird matchmaker_

_I used to think you were brilliant_

_But now your just a heartbreaker_

_When you went away before_

_And came back not knowing me_

_In a few days you remembered_

_Therefore it must have been destiny_

_Heartbreaker!_

_Your nothing but a…_

_Heartbreaker!_

_Heartbreaker!_

_You used to be mine_

_Until we had that fight_

_Minutes later you_

_Had a new delight_

_Heartbreaker!_

_We've survived more than just_

_Someone showing up_

_But you just threw me aside_

_When someone said 'Whassup?"_

_When she showed up it_

_Nearly made me burst_

_But now you gone with her and_

_Left me face down in the dirt_

_Heartbreaker!_

_Your nothing but a…_

_Heartbreaker!_

_Heartbreaker!_

_You used to be mine_

_Until we had that fight_

_Minutes later you_

_Had a new delight_

_Heartbreaker!_

_Now you've gone_

_It's too late_

_I can move on_

_I've cleaned my slate_

_Now you've gone_

_It's too late_

_I can move on_

_I've cleaned my slate_

_Heartbreaker!_

_Your nothing but a…_

_Heartbreaker!_

_Heartbreaker!_

_You used to be mine_

_Until we had that fight_

_Minutes later you_

_Had a new delight_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker!_

_Your nothing but a…_

_Heartbreaker!_

_Heartbreaker!_

_You used to be mine_

_Until we had that fight_

_Minutes later you_

_Had a new delight_

_Heartbreaker!_

After that recital, there was no tears, no laughter, no applause. There was just silence. When no one said anything, Lizzie said some more.

"That song is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend, Nigel Uno who shall never remember who he was!"

"Um… thank you Lizzie for that interesting piece but now…" started Mrs. Avel but she was cut off by someone knocking on the classroom door. The teacher answered it and found three small kids, all about ten years old.

"Um… we're looking for Nigel Uno and Hoagie Gilligan Jr." said one of the kids, nervously as one of the kids behind him shot dark looks at Mrs. Avel.

"Okay, Nigel, Hoagie off you go and since it's almost lunch time, you don't have to come back to the classroom after your done" said Mrs. Avel and the two boys walked out of the room but not before handing Mrs. Avel their poems.

"Okay Kids Next Door members" said Nigel "what do you want?"

"How do you know we're in the KND?" asked the kid that was shooting their teacher dark looks.

"One, you're the only ten years olds that I know that would be looking for us, two you" he pointed at the kids that asked him "were shooting dark looks at Mrs. Avel and the KND hates adults and three, you all have small badges on your shirt"

"Damn it, I knew we shouldn't have worn them!" said the kid and they came to a corner where a few more kids jumped on them. Then they grabbed the teen's hands behind their back and led them to one of the offices. The one in front pushed the door open and they saw Wally, Kuki and Abby cornered by Numbah 234. Then they were shoved out of the building and to the lawn, where they saw a small ship.

"Now we will fly you to the Moon Base where tomorrow you will wake up and not remember me or anyone else here, including your friends!"

"Not likely!" said Nigel, breaking out of his captor's grip "Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!"

Nigel ran over and tripped the kids holding Wally who got free and saved Kuki and Hoagie. Nigel then ran over and saved Abby who tripped another kid running towards them. More kids ran out of the ship and jumped onto Hoagie, who was saved by Wally and Kuki. As Wally tried to knock the kids out, Kuki was prancing around like she used to, avoiding the attacks and Hoagie looked at the ship that was in front of them.

"Hey guys! That's the ship that we stole from 'Half Pint'!" exclaimed Hoagie as Nigel and Abby fought back to back beside him.

"My sister has a name and it's Mushi!" said Kuki and that gave a kid enough time to hit her with a S.P.L.AN.K.E.R.

"Kuki!" yelled Wally and he dived at the kid and tackled him to the ground "don't do that again!"

"If this is the same ship, then those swords that Wally left in there last time might still be there" muttered Hoagie and he stealthily crept into the ship. Inside were discarded comics, a few 'Yipper' cards, lots of candy wrappers and… the swords!

"Hey Wally! Catch!"

The Australian boy looked up just in time to see a thin silver pole flying towards him. He activated it and jumped at a few kids, who scattered.

"Abby, you too!"

Abby then jumped into the air, caught the second sword and rushed to help Wally fend of a couple of kids armed with S.P.L.A.N.K.E.Rs.

"Hey remember when we were little and we used to do this kind of thing with sticks?" asked Wally and Abby grinned.

"Abby remembers. That was before we joined the KND"

Now that they were armed with swords, the teens defeated the kids and they stood together in the lawn as the ship flew up into the air, piloted by Numbah 234.

"Man, that was easy!" said Wally and he turned to go to lunch.

"Wait up Wally!" called Kuki "you were so brave out there, taking on all of those kids like that! Were you hurt?"

Wally blushed as Abby, Nigel and Hoagie burst out laughing. Kuki, although older, still didn't know what was going on and just smiled at everyone, but mostly at Wally, making them laugh harder.

"Man, just like old times" laughed Hoagie and they followed the two back to the lunch hall.

After school had finished, they decided to skip the meeting, considering they got to talk a lot at lunch time so they all went home, Hoagie and Nigel one way and the other three another way. They stopped at Kuki's home first and when they were saying bye, Kuki gave Wally another hug, but this was a different hug to all of the other hugs that she had given to him in the past, Wally noted as he pried her arms off around his neck. She waved again as they walked away and went into her house.

"Don't you say a word" said Wally as Abby burst out into laughter, "but isn't it a bit weird how we're the best of friends but we spend most of our time playing pranks on the other one and getting the other one back for pranks and stuff that they did!"

"I guess it is" said Abby "here's your house. See ya"

Wally walked up to the door and got out his key, hoping that she wouldn't call back when, "and don't forget that you were so brave at taking on those little kids!"

Wally hit his head on the door and it swung open, causing him to fall onto the floor, "man, this door's locked when you want it open and open when you want it locked!"

Wally then walked up to his room and opened his bag, ready to do his homework.

Meanwhile, in the mansion at the other end of the city, two girls walked up to the door and knocked three times. It opened and five voices said "good, you've arrived"

The two girls entered and the door was shut, just as a light came on over a table. The people who answered the door were standing in darkness, only their eyes could be seen and the girls sat down at the table.

"Look" said a girl in an Irish accent "I just want to make yer plan and get me Wally, okay? So lets make this quick"

"Of course Francine" said the voices again "this won't take long"

"All I want to do is get that witch Abigail!" said the other girl and she pounded the table.

"All in due time Elizabeth (A/N: Lizzie is a shortened version of Elizabeth) but first we need to introduce to one who will make this plan work. Come in"

Another door was opened and a fourteen year old boy walked into the room, something on his head, sandy colored hair and an evil grin.

"Worry not maiden. For your king is here to claim his queen!"

--

Moon Comix: dum, dum, dum, dum! Dum, Dum ,Dum, Dum! Cliffie!

Nigel: enough with the incorrect language! Only two of those 'dum's should have a capitol, 'cliffie' should be cliffhanger and 'Comix' should be comics!

Moon Comix: look, I got you hooked up with Abby, what do you want?

Nigel: proper grammar! Now fix it before I set the hamsters on you!

Kuki: my hamsters? Oh no, no, no, no silly! They on vacation!

Nigel: again! NUMBAH 3!

Moon Comix: I'll leave you two alone while the readers review! Please…. Go on, click that blue button and say 'Moon Comix, you're the best writer in the world!' Go on, I dare ya!

Nigel: talk about a big ego

Moon Comix: HEY!


	6. Friends or Foes?

Operation D.R.E.A.M.S Chapter 6: Friend or Foes? New or Old?

Moon Comix, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby and the cast of this story: HAPPY NEW YEAR! And now to the story…. (Sorry about the delay, this has been a very hard chapter to write)

Moon Comix: yo, yo home boy!

Kuki: okay, stop that! That's not funny!

Moon Comix: I'm just trying to be hip!

Kuki: well don't! And since you're a very immature boy…

Moon Comix: Meany! I want to go home

Kuki: I'll tell the nice readers the general info, okay 'home boy'

Moon Comix: I'm not talking to you

Kuki: Comix does not own KND, any songs that may appear in this story, Rainbow Monkeys, flashbacks or song words are like _this_, MSN names are like **this** and I li…

Moon Comix: look! A distraction!

Kuki: where? Where? Here little distraction…. Here girl…. Where are you?

Moon Comix: distractions can be girls?

Kuki: of course they can silly! Now where is that distraction?

Moon Comix: I'm sorry but I must complete Kuki's info for you. Hemhem. I like cheese! And, could people please answer my question from the last chapter, that would be good if you did. Enjoy the story!

--

Three weeks after Numbah 234 tried to take the ex-members of Sector V to be decommissioned again, the five friends had recovered most of their memories. Nigel could remember the hours he spent on a new invention and didn't have enough sleep for an award ceremony. Hoagie remembered the time when he, single-handed, defeated Grandma Stuffem. Kuki remembered when she found the real Rainbow Monkeys ("I want one!") as Wally could remember when he saved all of the girls at his dad's work from a one-way trip to Pluto. Abby could remember the way she took on Stickybeard the Pirate. They were calling each other by their codenames again, unless called by a teacher, and they would sit around at break times and remember the good old days. They almost forgot about Lizzie and Fanny until they saw them talking together and shooting dark looks at them. But sadly, the five of them didn't have all of their memories; there were still gaps and blank spaces in a lot of their memories.

"Okay, we went to the beach one day" began Hoagie and they all nodded.

"But I went home because I hate the beach" added Nigel and they all nodded again.

"Yeah, Numbah 5 remembers that argument" she grinned at her boyfriend "but Numbah 2 and Numbah 5 played volleyball or something like that while Numbah 3 built a sand castle then three…"

"HEY! I was buried in the sand! You left me out!" said Wally pretending to be offended and Kuki giggled.

"Yeah Numbah 4, you were buried in the sand" said Kuki "but then three big guys threw a big rock at me and crushed the castle! They then took me away and Numbah 4 told them to put me down… and that's when I can't remember!"

"We can't remember either," said Nigel and they moved on to another subject, "so, what about that test in English? Anyone had it?"

"Numbah 4 and I did," said Kuki and Wally groaned, "he remembers how he got the simplest questions wrong. He wrote 'What play?' on the question 'Write down the passage from the following Shakespeare play with three characters, one couple and a sword fight?'"

That got everyone, except Wally, laughing. He explained that his mind was elsewhere but they didn't believe him. The bell for the next session rang and they all pulled out their timetables.

"I have…" began Wally when there was an announcement over the intercom.

"Could the following students report to the head office" said the voice "Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles"

"I keep telling them, it's WALLY!" shouted Numbah 4.

"And Abigail Lincoln" finished the speaker as the five friends shrugged and walked to the office, where two people were waiting for them. The principle and a teenaged boy with sandy hair and an evil grin on his face.

"This boy has come in and told me that you are requested to go with him immediately" said the principle, Mrs. Matt, "he has important news apparently about your families, and he claims that he is a friend of yours"

"I don't like this kid," said Wally to Abby "but I say we play along, just to see what he's up to"

"Thank you Mrs. Matt" spoke up Abby "we shall go and hear this news"

The principal stood aside as the boy led them out of the building and to a small ally way in which a box was placed against a wall. The boy walked down half of the ally and then turned to the five friends, Wally and Kuki at the front, the others behind them. The boy grinned and began to speak.

"Greetings peasants, I do hope you remember a king, especially a king as well known as me," said the boy but everyone just stared blankly "but not all of you are peasants, you do have the lovely fair maiden with you"

"Wait, I remember you! Your that kid that built the world's biggest sandcastle" said Wally "you were on the news at about seven in the morning a couple of weeks ago!"

"Ah, the press loves me," said the boy "but not as much as I love this fair maiden" He walked over to Kuki and took her hand in his "at last, I have found you"

"Are you talking to me?" said Kuki and the boy nodded with shinning eyes "but I've never seen you before in my life!"

"That's not true my princess" said the boy and he squeezed her hand tighter "we met at the beach and then he took you away from me" he kind of spat out the word 'he' and glared at Wally who glared back.

"I remember you now, Sandy!" said Wally and he had to restrain himself from jumping on the boy "you're the wacko that kidnapped Numbah 3!"

"That's King Sandy to you wild one!" said Sandy and Kuki pulled her hand out of his grip "princess…"

"I remember now," said Kuki "but aren't you Mus…"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER" roared Sandy and he turned from Kuki to the blonde boy beside her "you took my princess away from me, I should have finished you off long ago! Prepared to duel for the maiden's heart!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Wally as Sandy walked over to the box on the wall.

"We both love the maiden, both yours and my heart beat for the same girl so now we fight for her!" said Sandy as he opened the box to reveal two olden day swords. Real ones, "a fight to the death"

"Hey, Numbah 3's not some trophy that can be tossed around!" said Wally "I'm not going to fight, plus I only saved her last time because she only owed me a quarter"

"Then you shall die," Said the self proclaimed King as he pointed the tip of one sword at Wally's neck.

"Wally, I don't want you to get hurt" said Numbah 3 "and even though you don't want to fight, I want you to because you could defend yourself better in this fight than with you defenceless"

"I guess Kuki" said Wally and he held his hand out for the sword "okay Sandy, lets do this"

Before the fight began, Kuki gave Wally a quick peck on the cheek for good luck and Wally blushed deeply.

"Ah, so your heart does burn with the desire for the maiden"

"SHE JUST OWED ME A QUARTER! Why does everybody think I saved her because I like her?" screamed the blonde as Kuki stared at him in a confusing way "that way…"

Wally held his sword up and the duel began as Abby said "man, can't we have a normal school day for once?"

"I now what you mean" said Nigel " I mean we have been getting test after test after test the last few weeks and if we can't handle it this year, we definitely won't handle it next year"

"I mean KND wise" sighed Abby and jabbed him in the stomach playfully.

"Oh"

Sandy jabbed at his opponent, who blocked, and then he turned and went for the back, which was blocked too. Wally then ran at Sandy, feinted a stab and went for his legs, but he was parried. Back and forth the swords clashed, the sound of metal on metal echoed through the ally way and the cheers of Wally's friends. Wally dodged and attacked while King Sandy did the same, neither one was winning but neither one was loosing either. Every so often, Wally would jump up and ram the sword downwards towards Sandy's head but even though the blow was strong, the king would always block it. The two were parrying and attacking for twenty minutes until Sandy broke off and ran down the ally to an opening. Wally, of coarse, followed and found himself in a park with a large fountain in the middle.

"Now see if you can beat me in a more difficult environment, peasant" said the sandy haired boy and ran behind some trees.

"Man this kid does not give up," said Hoagie and he motioned for the other three to make a plan. Sandy was now weaving in and out of trees and every few minutes, Wally would catch up and attack, but he was blocked. Wally then ran into the middle of a clearing and threw a nut, which was on the ground beside him, at his opponent, causing Sandy to rush at the blonde. Sandy then jabbed twice at Wally's stomach and swiftly swiped at his arm, cutting it.

"ARGH!" cried Numbah 4 and fell down onto his knees. Sandy then crouched and cut his right leg, causing him to scream again, and then kicked his arm and Wally's sword flew out of his hand and landed by the others.

"Wally!" said Abby and made to run forward but Nigel stopped her, "what are you doing?"

"I'm stopping you"

"But he could die!" shouted Abby in hysterics "he's my best friend!"

"But look" was her boyfriend's reply.

Wally was holding his arm and looking up at Sandy, who had a sword at his neck. He growled but knew if he moved, his moments would be over. Sandy threw back his head and laughed.

"Ah, you peasant, you were fun at first but you were no match for a King, no match at all" said the pompous King and he kicked Wally onto his back, "now, any last words?"

"Yeah" said a weak Wally "why?"

"'Why'?" asked Sandy, confused.

"Why did you decide to kill me, last time we saw you, you were about eight or something?" said Numbah 4 "do you want Kuki that much that you're willing to take a life?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were bought out weren't you!" said Wally, smirking a bit "someone hired you as a thug!"

"I've had enough of you," said Sandy, raising his sword to strike "now the maiden shall be mine!"

Almost everyone shut their eyes, including Wally, as Sandy started to thrust the gleaming sword at the Australian.

"Goodbye Kuki" whispered Wally and he prepared for the worst and instead of pain, he heard the clink of a sword and Sandy gasping.

Wally opened his eyes and saw someone in green standing over him with his sword and blocking Sandy's attack. Kuki had saved him.

"How?" said Wally.

"Why?" asked Sandy "why does thy stop my attack"

"How did…?" asked Wally again.

"Because Wally is my friend and I need to protect him" answered Kuki, fire in her eyes "now prepare to fight"

"When did she…?" asked Wally, circling round to see the others, "how could she…?"

Kuki then set off an amazing assault against Sandy and in minutes she had knocked his sword away and had him on his knees, sword at his neck this time.

"Heh, heh, heh, Sandy was beaten by a girl" laughed Wally but then he winced at the pain in his arm.

"NOW!" yelled Sandy and the next thing Wally knew was that he was trapped in a net and his eyes closed.

"Wake up Wally," said a voice and the blonde's eyes flickered open. He was in a large dining room with a long table in the centre and he was sitting at the side in the middle. Across from him was Kuki, awake but looking tired, and a little bit down from him was Abby, still knocked out.

"Ah, yer awake, now we aw can eat," said the voice again and when Wally looked beside him, he found he was sitting beside Fanny, one of the last people he wanted to see.

"Okay, now I'm freaked out!" said Wally "now if you excuse me, I'm going"

"I don't think so peasant," said a voice, Wally knowing it was Sandy, "guards!"

Guards surrounded the three ex Sector V members and one punched Wally, "okay, you have to stop attacking me! You already cut my arm!"

"Ye only have a scar noo" said Fanny and sure enough, Wally saw a scar on his leg and when he lifted up his T-shirt, it was a scar too.

"Oh we have only begun," said Sandy "take them away"

Wally felt himself being lifted from the chair and taken away from Fanny and Sandy and in a few minutes he was thrown into a dungeon and was chained to a wall.

"Hey, these chains are so last millennium!" yelled Wally as the guards went away and shut the door "now to get down from this wall"

He looked at his hands, which were attached to the wall by the wrists, and his feet were attached by his ankles, and then at the others, Abby was also chained like him to the wall but Kuki was only chained at one of her legs to a big heavy ball.

"This will be hard," muttered Wally, noticing they were the only things in the dungeon "Abby! Abby!"

The African American moaned as she woke, panicking when she found she couldn't move her arms.

"Man Abby, I'll admit that you've changed a lot since the KND" said Wally "your not as laid back anymore and more panicky. But how do we get out?"

"Abby doesn't know! Let Kuki get us out for once!" said Numbah 5, still sleepy. Abby didn't have a chance to sleep long because a few guards came in the door and unlocked her chains, taking her away.

Abby was shoved onto a chair and found herself face to face with Lizzie.

"AHHHHH!" said Abby while adjusting to the light of the room "what do you want with Abby?"

"You took Nigel away from me, I've spent hours crying because of you! So now you will pay! Activate electricity!"

At that moment, Abby woke up, because enough watts of electricity to power a lawnmower motor was charged through her. She screamed as loud as she could and somehow she could hear Lizzie laughing. Then blackness.

Wally heard her screams and struggled more to get out. Kuki was sobbing on the floor and he was useless, until he thought (A/N: oh my god! Wally thought!) of an idea.

"Kuki! How do you hold your hair in place?"

"Um… hairpin. Why?" said the Japanese girl looking up at him with moistened eyes.

"Take the clip out and try to get your lock undone! If this works we can save Abby and get out!" said Wally excitedly as Kuki fiddled with the lock.

"Bingo!" said Kuki happily as the lock clicked open and she jumped up and hugged Wally tightly "it worked! It worked! That was brilliant Wally! I'm free!"

"Can't," said Wally, struggling, "breathe"

"Oops" said Kuki blushing and letting go "sorry"

Numbah 4 was about to apologise when the door of the dungeon burst open, two men came in, one unbolted Wally and took him away while the other one chained Abby back to the wall. Neither of them noticed that Kuki was free.

"Sillies!" said Kuki, giggling as she ran over to Abby "hey, you awake?"

The girl just groaned and moved her head a bit so Kuki started to work on the locks. Meanwhile, Wally was struggling with his guard, kicking and punching him, with no effect. Soon, the blonde was shoved into a chair and bolted down as none other but Sandy came into view.

"Aw, crud" said Wally as Sandy sat in the 'throne' in front of him "what do ya want ya has-bin king!"

"I want answers," said Sandy "do you love the maiden?"

"Aw man! Why does everyone ask that!" said Wally as Sandy grinned.

"So the peasant loves the maiden" smirked the king "how charming. Now I could kill you…. Or I could not… its my choice really"

"Hey, I want answers too" shouted Wally as Sandy had walked away from him "why did you get them to capture us just as you were about to lose to Kuki? To ashamed to lose to a girl"

"QUIET!" roared Sandy "I was just saving my life, I was about to give them the signal just as I was about to 'kill' you but my fair maiden stepped in the way. Now, prepare to be shocked. Activate Electricity!"

Like Abby, the electricity was vaulted through him and he yelled in pain. And again, like Abby, he was carried back to his cell, although, he wasn't unconscious. When the guard wasn't expecting it, he kicked him in the groin, as his feet were over the guard's chest, and grabbed the keys to the cell door and bolted like the electricity going through him. He was limping a bit but he still was determined to make it. Reaching the door, he opened it to find Kuki holding a limp Abby on the ground.

"Come on!" said Wally "we need to go now!"

The blonde took Abby as Kuki led the way out, they came to many dead ends and crossroads but after much searching, the found what looked like a back door. Kuki wrenched it open and they all ran out but for some reason, as Wally left the house, he thought he had heard a familiar voice say, "leaving so soon, Wallace?"

After Kuki ran ahead round a corner, Wally heard a scream and groaned.

"Why me?"

The Australian ran round the corner, Abby still in his arms, and found Kuki in the clutches of King Sandy's 'Knights', strange armour and all. Around them were just a few trees and a rubbish bin.

"The King wishes to marry this girl, so you can clear off" said the leading knight, the one holding Kuki, when Wally didn't move the knight spoke again, "get him!"

As the knights walked slowly towards him, Wally put Abby against the wall and put up his dukes. The smallest knight jumped for him but Wally dodged and punched the other knight in the stomach, hurting his own hand in the process. While Wally fought with the knights, Kuki struggled to get out of the leader's grip. She tried hitting, kicking, yelling, hugging, but nothing worked, and her hand was hurting.

"Take this ya cruddy knight" yelled Wally and he kicked the small knight in the back, knocking him out while the other one smacked Wally across the head, sending him flying. The knight then turned Wally onto his back and stepped on his chest, making it hard for Wally to breath and caused him to cough with difficulty. Before the knight pushed his foot down more, a bin lid came out of nowhere and clanged the knight on the head, knocking him out. Wally looked up and saw Abby, swaying slightly and grinning weakly, holding the lid. Wally grinned back and got up, the both of them ready to help Kuki get out of the grip. Numbah 5 distracted the knight by pretending to attack while Wally jumped onto him from behind, covering his eyes. Kuki then took this opportunity to kick his shin and she got free. The three friends then ran for their lives away from the giant mansion. But as they ran out of the garden, high above at the top floor, five blue-eyed freaks laughed with a twenty year old blonde and a twenty five year old black haired girl.

"Right, you understand Hoagie?" said Nigel in his back garden.

"Yes, we go in, you get them while I cover, be as quiet as possible"

"We'll get them back," said Nigel.

"You'll get who back?" said Abby as the two boys turned around in bewilderment "or has Abby been replaced?"

Hoagie and Nigel yelled in delight and Nigel scooped Abby in a hug and they both kissed.

"Don't do that again" said Nigel and Abby grinned.

"Okay, Abby will be good," giggled Numbah 5 and they all laughed with her. They then spent the rest of the day trying to work out why they were kidnapped. It was past four before they split up and went to their separate homes, Abby and Wally walking together and the other going on their own.

"Hey, thanks for saving Numbah 5's life," said Abby and Wally just shrugged while grinning "and Numbah 5 should thank y'all on behalf of Kuki too"

"Hey, its no problem" said Wally as he reached his house "see ya at school tomorrow"

Abby waved but laughed out loud as she walked away. Wally, a little confused, went up to his room and turned on his computer, loading his favourite game, Diablo 2, and played until a message came up saying he had e-mail from Abby.

Yo Wally

Abby was just sending you a reminder that you need to take ya swimming stuff to school tomorrow. Oh and come on ya skateboard or something, I'll meet ya there

See ya

Numbah 5

"Swimming stuff?" muttered Wally "what for?"

He shrugged and continued to play Diablo 2 until his father came home from work. Wally went downstairs and was ready for the series of usual questions that his father asked everyday, he couldn't escape.

"So Sport, how was your day?"

Wally thought about his answer for a sec, "fine"

"How are you mates?"

Tortured and hurt, although two are going out, "fine"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Trying to figure out who tried to kill me, "going to school"

"Oh, that's strange Sport, you don't usually do that tomorrow?"

Why, tomorrow's a school day, "sure dad, I'm off to me room"

"Alright Sport and remember you need to pick up Bill from his after school care"

"AH CRUD!" yelled Wally as he shut the door to his bedroom. Bilby 'Bill' Beatles was Wally's brother, eight years old, and some days it was Wally's turn to pick him up. Wally was fine with his brother, unlike Abby and Cree, and he liked to hang out with him sometimes but he wanted to do some stuff that afternoon and picking up his brother took up some valuable time. So thirty minutes later, Wally set out on his skateboard to the local primary school, the one he went to during his KND days. When he arrived he saw Mushi skipping out of the school with two other people, a boy about the same age that looked a bit like Hoagie and Bilby. Bill looked like a miniature version of Wally just a lot smaller and with brown hair and eyes. He wore a black shirt under a denim jacket with faded jeans over white trainers. Wally waved at them and surprisingly, two of them waved back. Running over to him, he saw them all smiling.

"Hey bro, what's happnin'?" asked Bilby, in a kind of quiet rap-like voice, as he lightly punched his brother's outstretched fist.

"Nothing much" replied Wally and he turned to Mushi "hey, I didn't know you knew my brother, Half Pint?"

"Oh we know each other, since his eighth birthday, he's part of the…" started Mushi but the boy that looked like Hoagie covered her mouth.

"You don't talk about stuff like that to the enemy," said the boy and Bill jumped.

"Oh yeah, sorry" said Bilby and he turned to Wally with a fierce look on his face "wouldn't you like to know teenagger!"

Wally and Mushi burst out into laughter "don't worry Numbah 4, he knows, he's a good guy!" said Mushi.

"Yeah, and the word is teenager, only one 'g'" said Wally until he realised what Mushi had said "wait, did you call him Numbah 4?"

Mushi nodded and Wally held out his fist to be punched by his brother again, "man, you got my old Numbah!"

"I did?"

"Yeah! You can follow in my footsteps to be the best hand-to-hand contact person thingy in the history of the KND!" said Wally excitedly but Bilby corrected him.

"Second best, mate," said Bill "cause I'll never be as good as you!"

"That's me boy" said Wally and ruffled his brother's hair as the other boy waved to someone behind him.

"Wally! What are you doing here?"

Turning around, the ex Numbah 4 spotted the ex Numbah 2 coming towards him. Hoagie reached them and patted the mini-him beside him.

"I'm picking up me bro" said Wally and he sent Bill over to get his bike from the locks while he talked with the others.

"Same!" said Hoagie "this is Tommy, but ignore him if he acts mean towards you because he's kinda anti-teenager since he turned eight"

"That's because he's Numbah 2 of the KND!" cried Mushi and Tommy covered her mouth again.

"I told you! No telling the enemy!" said Tommy "even if they are friends and/or relatives! You know what happened with the old Numbah 5"

Mushi calmed him down but then the two kids decided to go to a friend's house just as Bilby came back with his bike. Both Numbah 4s said bye and as they were leaving Hoagie called, "see you at the pool"

Wally had no idea what he was talking about so he began to skate home with his brother. On the way back, the blonde questioned the brunette about the KND. Bill told him about his training, the tree house, his room and the cool weaponry. Wally listened and learned the other members of his sector. Because the old Numbah 4 turned evil, Wally's replacement, he was decommissioned early so Bill got the job. The other members were Mushi, Numbah 3, Tommy, Numbah 2, a girl called Saffron who was the new Numbah 1 and another girl named Angie who was Abby's replacement.

"Hey thanks for that info bro" said Wally as they reached their house about fifteen minutes after leaving the school "is it okay if I tell the others?"

"You mean the rest of the greatest team of all time?" said Bill "sure, of course you can! But only if I can get their autographs"

"Sure" said Wally "want mine?"

"Not really" said Bill "I live with you don't I?"

Wally laughed and went to his room to play more Diablo 2. Later, he went down for dinner and then went to watch movies in his room. He fell asleep during the seventh DragonBall Z movie, which he still liked, and had dreams about his adventures in the KND.

The next day, Wally awoke, still dressed in his orange hoodie and blue jeans, to the sound of his alarm clock and Bill yelling "CARTOONS! LOTS OF CARTOONS!"

There aren't any cartoons in the morning on weekdays, thought Wallabee as he looked at his clock.

"NINE FORTY FIVE! CRIKEY! I'M LATE!"

Wally jumped out of his room, grabbed a slice of bread from the packet and was almost out of the door with his swimming stuff and skateboard when he saw Bilby, still in his pyjamas with the feet and a big bowl of popcorn, in front of the TV watching the Road Runner run laps around the coyote.

"Man they've changed the TV schedule a lot since my day" said Wally and he skated out of the door and down the road as fast as he could. He found Abby leaning on the closed school gate, her bike beside her, looking bored as he came skating down beside her.

"What are you doing Abby?" asked Wally "we should be in school! We're missing our first lesson!"

"What are you talking about?" laughed Abigail "today's Saturday! We agreed to go down to the pool today! So come on, lets go!"

Wally grumbled all the way to the local pool while Abby laughed loudly. When they reached there, Wally went into the men's change rooms to find Nigel and Hoagie waiting there impatiently.

"What took you?" asked Hoagie "I even reminded you yesterday!"

Wally explained and the others laughed while they went to their change cubicles. Five minutes later they had all got changed. Nigel in red shorts and T-shirt, Hoagie with light blue shorts and a floating bed while Wally had only orange shorts and a small plastic bag filled with something the other two couldn't see. They went out to the pool, Wally was looking scared for some reason, and they saw the girls saving some chairs for them. Abby was still wearing her cap and she had a dark blue bikini on while Kuki had a bikini top and shorts, both green and the shorts had a small Rainbow Monkey in the corner pocket. Nigel and Hoagie dumped their towels on a chair before jumping in the pool; Kuki walked over to the diving board and jumped in, yelling at everyone to look while Abby just sat on a deck chair reading a magazine. Wally was just terrified to even touch the water and ended up sitting at the edge of the deep end of the pool, trying to look cool. Hoagie then got out of the water and, as a practical joke, pushed Wally in, not remembering an important fact of his past.

"Help! I can't swim!" cried Wally as he splashed around, drowning "someone, help!"

"Oh man, Abby forgot to tell them," said Abby as she took off her cap and dived in to save him. She pulled him out of the pool and he lay there panting on the side, his friends crowded around him.

"Sorry man" said Hoagie "I didn't know"

"Abby forgot to tell them, it's her fault," said Abby again and Wally shook his head.

"It's okay, I just can't swim, never could"

"Well then, I'll have to teach you!" said Kuki brightly and Wally blushed brighter than Kuki's mood.

"No…. no, I'll just sit in the spa!" spluttered the blonde and Nigel laughed.

"There isn't a spa here," said the Englishman.

"Then what's that?" asked Wally as he pointed to a smaller, circular thing.

"The kiddie pool"

"Aw, crud"

Kuki then grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him into the shallow end of the pool where he could stand up. She then started to show the Australian the proper strokes, freestyle, breaststroke and backstroke and in half an hour, Wally could swim half a lap of freestyle without stopping. Abby smirked as she red her magazine as Nigel and Hoagie has started a water fight with some other kids that they recognised from school.

"Hey, your Nigel right?" asked one boy with white hair and red eyes "the one that broke up with the cow girl?"

"Yes, that's me"

"Cool! I'm Zac, Zac Blak, you're in my Art class at school" said Zac and they shook hands with each other. Zac wore a black T-shirt and shorts, he had a short pointy nose and a cool sort of look to him "oh, this is my girlfriend Amali Wen, you've probably seen her around"

A girl with long red hair, green eyes, a nice smile and the sort of face that everyone likes came up from behind Zac, "hey, I know you, you fixed the heater in our class" said the girl to Hoagie "I'm Amali, the head cheerleader and no, I'm not like the stereotypical head cheerleader, I'm not stuck up, it's nice to meet you" She wore an outfit like Kuki's just in pink and without the Rainbow Monkey. Another boy came up behind them and made some signals with his hands.

"Oh sorry, this is our other friend Brian" said Zac and they looked at him, he had short brown hair, hazel eyes and a big smile on his face "he, sadly, was born without a very good voice box and has lost any form of voice but he doesn't let it get him down, he just needs to have me or Amali translate his sign language in all of his classes"

Brian made some more signals to Zac and he translated, "he wants to say that he's in your English class and that he liked your poem about your girlfriend, Nigel"

"Um… thanks Brian," said Nigel, shaking his hand and smiling. With their new friends, they began what they called "The Big Splash-o-rama" and laughed during the whole thing. Zac won teamed with Amali because they eliminated their opponents one by one. The highlight of the fight was when Brian snuck up behind everyone except Amali and dunked them. During that fight, Wally was getting better at the swimming. He could do one full lap in freestyle but not in the others so Kuki left it at that.

"Um… thanks Kuki," said Wally blushing "I really needed that!"

"No problemo!" said Numbah 3 and she swam over to play with Nigel, Hoagie and their new friends. As she swam, Wally watched and blushed again and to his dismay, Abby had seen him.

"You know Wally," she said diving in beside him "Abby think a song is in order. WALLY AND KUKI SI…"

She never got to finish as Wally splashed her with a huge wave, soaking her more than she was, and that got her mad.

"Alright Wally, Abby challenges y'all to a water fight!"

Even though they had already had one, the others joined in. It was teams of two, Nigel and Abby, Hoagie and Zac, Amali and Brian and the last team were Wally and Kuki. They got a few seconds to make a plan so Kuki's team swam over to a corner.

"Okilly dokilly" started Kuki "I say we go into the shallow end because that way, you can stay up!"

"Alright, lets go!"

The fight had officially begun. Kuki and Wally immediately went to the shallow end and splashed those who came near but they didn't see Brian use his sneak attack and Wally was dunked. Nigel and Abby confused Hoagie and Zac by swimming around them very fast and using small splashes but that failed when Hoagie swam to the edge and jumped in, soaking everybody. Amali was back to back with Brian and they got into a mini fight with Wally, who was experiencing his first water fight and was enthusiastically splashing around wildly. After about twenty minutes of wild splashing and many people jumping in, the fight stopped when some one else came into the pool. This was a man of about twenty with blonde hair that covered his face. He had a few freckles and an expression on his face that said 'heh, I think I know everything' When this boy came in, they all stopped suddenly and Abby had a cold look on her face.

"Hello, don't stop just because I'm here, continue please" said the man and Abby waded over to him.

"Hey, stop being so polite and get out!" said Abby and they all looked shocked.

"Is your girlfriend always like this?" muttered Zac and Nigel just shook his head.

"Yeah, I know who you are and you know who most of us are so just go ahead and admit it, CHAD!" screamed Abby and something clicked in Wally's mind.

"Seems like you can't handle a teenager like me" smirked Wally as Numbah 86 sneered at him.

"No teen has ever gotten away from me," growled Fanny and she jumped at him for a third time.

"_And Chad didn't count did he?" taunted Wally and Fanny gulped._

"Whoa" said Wally "childhood flashback", Wally swam over to Abby and backed her up "you were in the KND weren't you AND you escaped decommissioning, how?"

"Oh it was ingenious" started Chad and everyone swam over, not just out of interest but to back them up of there was a fight "I hacked into the computer and changed the decommissioning times for everyone in Sectors V and Q so people wouldn't know it was my birthday, unfortunately Nigel was the only one in your team that wasn't decommissioned and stopped me with one of those little brats that foil my plans every now and again. What Sector are they again? Oh yeah, Sector V"

"You fight my little brother!" cried Wally and Hoagie at the same time and they both leapt for Chad, fists clenched. Abby then turned to their new friends and told them something very important.

"Okay, Abby needs y'all to get out of the pool and look around here for anyone that looks like her" said the African American and the three obeyed "but don't approach her!"

Then she pulled Nigel and Kuki over to make a plan. Five minutes later, they swam around to their positions.

"Oh Mr. Chaaaaaaaaaad!" sang Kuki as she was out of the water and putting her part of the plan into action "I bet you can't catch me!"

"I bet I can," said the ex leader of the KND and he forgot about his two attackers. Abby then took that opportunity to inform Wally and Hoagie about what they were doing. Wally grinned and swam, or doggy paddled, over to where Chad was, following him. Kuki was easily dodging Chad's attempts to catch her when…

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!"

Kuki jumped in the pool, splashing and disorientating Chad, while Wally leapt and pushed him under the water, getting ready for the finale. Hoagie waited for Chad to come up, wipe his eyes, and then splashed him with a huge wave, momentarily blinding him and throwing him onto his back. Abby swam underneath Chad and kicked hard, sending him up and Nigel then punched him again, throwing him over to a part of the pool.

"Positions!" yelled Nigel and they swam, getting ready.

"Five!" cried Abby as she grabbed Chad's feet and threw him over at Wally.

"Four!" shouted Wallabee and he hit him with his fist, sending Chad onto his back.

"Three!" giggled Kuki as she jumped up from below Chad and he flew over to Numbah 2.

"Two… whoa!" started Hoagie and Chad suddenly grabbed his hair and held him in front of himself like a shield. Wally made to jump for the man but Chad then pulled out a small switchblade and put it to Hoagie's neck.

"You move and the fat boy gets it," said the older blonde and Wally growled. Abby looked around wildly, looking for something to help while Nigel was staring directly behind Chad, his face straight and business like. Chad then laughed, "you ex Kids Next Door were harder to defeat as kids than you are as teenagers! Now I have your friend and I'll give him back if those two come with me" He pointed at Wally and Kuki with his free hand and then pulled it back, sticking out his thumb to the exit, "what's it gonna be? Four of you live, no one comes with me and you lose a friend or five of you live and two of you just come with me. Choose now"

"Don't do it guys!" said Hoagie, not taking his eyes of the knife "I'm not worth you two!"

"Would you come if I told you that you would get every single one of your memories back if you came with me?" asked Chad grinning and Wally considered this. They would remember everything, no one would get hurt and Wally could just get them both out.

"Don't go Wally" said Nigel before he could move, he then turned to Chad "we don't need him, take him if you want"

Everyone, even Chad, gasped at that remark. Hoagie looked paler than ever, Wally didn't know who to pummel, Kuki was just plain shocked and Abby had to stop herself from slapping him.

"Fine, if you don't need him," stated Chad "then consider him dea…"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!"

At this voice, everyone was confused. It was a girl's voice of about twelve and Nigel grinned at the sight of four children jumping into the pool and surrounding Chad. The one who spoke was a girl that had long blue hair, green eyes and lots of freckles and the one closest to them was a tall girl with short blonde hair, grey eyes and very light skin. Wally spotted Bill standing on the pool edge, still surrounding Chad, and holding a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The new Sector V had arrived.

"Like you said Chad" grinned Nigel "kids do defeat adults better than teenagers"

"Release my brother or someone's gonna be all washed up" said Tommy, inheriting his brother's humour' and Chad let Hoagie swim off and he threw his knife away to a corner of the pool. As Mushi and Bill tied Chad's hands up and got him out of the pool, the blue haired girl swam over to the ex KND.

"Hello! I'm Saffron Dananvitch, the new Numbah 1!" said the girl brightly in a Polish accent "I've read all about you and I'm one of your biggest fans!"

"We have fans?" asked Kuki and Saffron nodded desperately.

"The fan club is humongous!" cried the blue haired girl and they all laughed.

"Hey Numbah 1! What do you want to do with Chad?" asked the other girl they didn't know in a German Accent and Numbah 1 waved her over.

"Ex team, this is the new Numbah 5, Angie Marroan" stated Saffron importantly and Angie shook everyone's hand, Abby's twice "well, I know you all know the others also we need to take this adult away! Bye bye!"

The kids ran off into the car park and the five saw a bus fly above them, Bilby waving out the window.

"Wow, we just met the new us," said Abby after a while just as Zac, Amali and Brian came running back and they all dived in the pool beside the others.

"Abby" spluttered Zac, his white hair drooping over his eyes "we saw someone, she looks like a bigger version of you! AND NOW SHE'S CHASING US!"

Before they could say anything, Cree walked into the swimming pool area and they all gulped. Abby just took a deep breath and walked out, fists clenched.

"So, little Abby has some little friends to spy for her" sneered Cree and Abby growled.

"Abby knew you'd be here to back up your boy friend" snarled Abby "but y'all too late! The KND took him away"

"Oh he'll be out, I'll give him an hour or two" said Cree, unaffected by this news "well, lets get to business, you walked out on me at the Moon Base, now you'll pay!"

With that, Cree jumped at Abby and the sister's began fighting, both of them using their best moves. The other seven could just watch.

"Cool!" said Zac "your girl can fight!"

"Yeah, you should see her when she gets really mad" replied Nigel and the two boys laughed. Amali however was holding her head, the same way that Wally and the other did when they first got their memories. Brian was signing support and Kuki cheered and cheered. Wally just stood there, taking in all the things that had happened since he got up this morning. Before he knew it, Cree had thrown Abby into the water and Nigel went to help her. Cree then dived in and went for Kuki, missing every blow. Wally growled and went to help, fists tight, and he ducked all the hits send his way, getting a few hits in himself. Suddenly, Kuki and Wally were both thrown back by a strong kick and they hit the sidewall of the pool. Brian, although dumb (A/N: dumb as in can't speak) was still strong, tried to hold off Cree but failed, Zac and Amali did also. Now all that was left was Hoagie and he was shivering, not just by fear but also because of an old memory coming back, or half back. He could remember something with Cree, just not what. Numbah 2 tensed for the attack, but one came. What did come was Cree's smiling face.

"Hey Hoagie, wanna ditch these losers and come party with some real people" whispered Cree and Hoagie blushed and laughed nervously, "invitation's still open. Bye hot stuff"

With that, Cree swam away and jumped out of the water, running off. Abby tried to get up and chase her but she was still winded from when she fought. Wally steadied Kuki and they both swam over to Hoagie, Zac, Amali and Brian to check if they were okay. Brian was fine with only a small bruise while Zac had a medium sized cut from the pool as he was thrown back but Amali wasn't hurt at all. Hoagie wasn't physically hurt but he was very shaken from what had happened in the last ten minutes. He had been playing in a water fight, then he had tried to stop an evil ex member of the Kids Next Door, then he had been held hostage and then another evil person had hit on him!

"Man, I need to get a hobby!" cried Hoagie as they swam over to him "I'm gonna head off guys"

Hoagie climbed out and headed off to the changing rooms, Zac decided to follow because he needed to get out at a certin time because of his parents. Amali went out because of her boyfriend but Brian stayed in a little while longer, making some signs with his hands.

"What?" asked Nigel as Brian grinned.

"HE SAID THAT HE'LL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" called back Amali and they said bye to their new friends. The four all swam a bit longer before getting out and heading off home, saying bye to each other.

When Wally got home, he found his brother waiting for him, smiling, "hey bro, can you take me to Mushi's house? I need to discuss stuff with her"

"Does Bill have a crush?" smirked Wally playfully but he agreed to take him anyway. Grabbing his skateboard, he rode to Mushi's house, Bilby was on his bike, and did a few grinds and tricks on the way to entertain his brother. He only stacked it once and that was when he thought he saw Fanny following him but he shoved it off until he got to their destination. Bill parked his bike by a wall and rang the doorbell, Kuki answered.

"Hey Wally!" said Kuki cheerfully "what ya doing?"

"Bill here wanted to see ya sister" said the Aussie and Kuki let the small boy in.

When Bill had gone, Kuki turned to Wally, a serious look on her face, "okay, I overheard Mushi on the phone to Saffron but don't tell anyone, not even the others this, especially Nigel"

"What is it?" asked Wally and Kuki leaned closer.

"Chad was broken out of the Moon Base" whispered Kuki "and they said that the one who broke him out was Lizzie"

"YOU HAVE ALL FAILED ME!" cried an extremely angry voice and the dark room lit up, revealing a tall chair with someone in it and seven people behind it, all of them cowering with fear "I thought that you two" the person pointed to the two tallest people "could have handled them by yourselves but you needed that fat girl that's recently joined us to get you out of the Moon Base!"

"But Sir" came a man's voice but the room lit up once again, "yes sir. We won't fail next time"

"It was those pesky kids again, wasn't it? These ones are as annoying as they were! But these ones have one weakness; they're related to the targets! We get the children, we get those pesky teenagers!" said the first person and they all laughed.

"That explains it, Fanny and Lizzie have joined with Chad and Cree, they hired them" said Wally in Kuki's room.

"No, I think that Chad is an enforcer, like a thug, someone hired him" said the Japanese girl as Mushi and Bill came in, Kuki and Wally jumped to make it look like they were doing something else. Kuki had been drawing again so they pretended to be making a comic (A/N: Comic, Comix! Get it (no one laughs) bah, who needs ya!).

"So the uh… Rainbow Monkeyman jumps with Super Fist and they try to stop the Evil uh… Hamburger! Yeah, you can't make that stuff up," stammered Wally and Kuki erased the Evil Hot Dog that she drew.

"So, what ya doing?" asked Mushi, grinning evilly at Wally.

"No.. nothing" said Wally "just making a comic"

That made Mushi and Bilby leave and the two teens breathed a sigh of relief, "that was close" said Kuki "and why did you say hamburger? I started to draw a hot dog"

The two brothers then left Kuki and Mushi's house at five to get home for dinner, fish and chips. They played their PS2 for a while before Wally ran up to check his e-mail.

Wally

Big problem. Tommy had an idea so we sent Hoagie out for a mission. Meet us at **RedLeader1**'s house. Midnight.

Abby

"Just what I needed" mumbled Wally "another problem"

It was eleven thirty before Wally 'went to bed' and he prepared a bag of things that might be useful. Because it was a mission, as they said, he took a make-shift rope and he knew of a big stick in his back yard that he could use.

"Man, I wish I had that sword that I almost beat Sandy with" mumbled Wally as he opened his door, skateboard in hand and bag on back, making sure to not make a sound. It went very well until Bilby came out of his room, also with a bag on his back and with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R in his hand. Wally gasped and stood still, hopeful that his little brother wouldn't see him, and after the smaller Aussie left, he followed in pursuit.

Ten minutes later, Bill stopped sneaking around and stopped at a house that looked familiar to Wally.

"KND rule!" said the brunette and the door opened to a familiar bald boy, "thanks Red Leader"

Wally was extreamly confused, what was Bilby doing at Nigel's house? Shaking his head, Wally ran across the road and knocked on the door, getting a reply.

"Password" said a voice.

"KND rule?" asked Wally and was surprised to be let in by 'Red Leader' "What's with the password?"

"We took security risks" said Nigel, grinning "and your just in time, Hoagie's due back in ten minutes"

The two walked into the living room to find Sector V, old and new, minus Hoagie, talking with each other. Mushi, Bill and Abby were having a conversation while Kuki was laughing with Tommy, Saffron and Abby.

"WALLY!" cried Kuki and she jumped up and hugged him, "you got the password from your brother I see"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I knew that you were coming so I ran ahead and kinda told you the password" said the youngest there and Wally gave him a nuggie, "hey! That hurts!"

"Hem-hem" said Tommy as he stood up in front of everyone "I called you all here because of my brilliant plan"

"He doesn't think much of himself, huh?" mumbled Abby and Kuki giggled.

"We all know that my brother, Hoagie, has had-and may still-a crush on the enemy, Cree Lincoln and from what had happened this morning, she has a crush on him" continued the new Numbah 2 "because of this, I, along with Numbahs 1, 1, 2 and 5, have decided to send Hoagie out to figure out the teenager's plans"

"KND RULES!" came a voice and Nigel went to answer the door.

Tommy spoke some more, "This is him now"

"I didn't like this plan" said Abby out loud "I hate the fact that my friend is, in a way, dating my evil sister"

"Hey guys!" cried Hoagie, staggering a bit "that was a cool party!"

"Numbah 2" said Saffron and the brothers looked at him "the old one. What information did ya find out?"

"Oh yeah, I found out that we should go to some more of those parties!" said Hoagie "I'm going out with them next Wednesday"

"Are you tellin' me that you've not found any information?" said Angie and Hoagie nodded, not seeing the angry Abby.

"IS ABBY HEARING RIGHT?" screamed the girl, not caring who or what got mad, "ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU ARE DATING ABBY'S SISTA?"

"What if I am?" said Hoagie, just realising what was happening, "she likes me and I like her"

"Well" replied Abby, getting calmer but still shaky, "y'all gonna have to choose"

"I don't like the sound of this" said Kuki as Wally stared on.

"Choose what?"

"Between me and Cree" retorted Abby, her voice filled with tears, "I can't be ya friend if your with her"

"Well I…" said Hoagie, thinking a bit, "I need to choose…"

"You do realise that Cree Lincoln is the enemy and if you side with her, you side against us" said Tommy, concerninly.

"Don't do it Hoag" said Wally "you know that we mean more to ya than that weirdo girl"

"Hey! She's not a weirdo" cried Hoagie "she's sweet and she's smart and she's hot and…"

"The opposite of Abby" cried Abby, tears actually flowing down her face, "Abby understands. If you can't choose, Abby will"

The two stared point blank, no one spoke a word until Abby slapped Hoagie and walked out of the house.

"I hope you favour her friendship more than mine"

­­-- --

Moon Comix: DUM, DUM, DUM!

Hoagie: you made me a bad guy! Why?

Moon Comix: just admit it, you gotta crush on Cree

Hoagie: but I… I just… I didn't…

Wally: All together now!

Nigel, Kuki, Wally, Abby and Moon Comix: HOAGIE AND CREE, SITTING IN A TREE! K. I. S. S. I. N. G!

Hoagie: I'll be in my trailer

Moon Comix: please review! Because the more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter goes up! Also, thanks to for pointing out a mistake and that has been taken care of, I got Lizzie's full name wrong last chapter so it will be changed.


	7. Evil Has To Get Their Way Too

Operation D.R.E.A.M.S Chapter 7: Evil Needs to Get its Way Too

Moon Comix: HELLO! NEW CHAPTER! And now here's a change! I'm interviewing the _evil_ people!

Sandy: You consider me to be evil narrows eyes a king does not wish to be evil

Cree: What _is_ the point if this, anyway? I could be doing different things… like plotting rubs hands together

Moon Comix: Or kissing Hoagie laughs evilly

Cree: You leave Hoag-Hoag out of this!

Sandy: Good Henry the Eighth's ghost! I didn't consider you to be the nick-name type!

Chad: Will I be needed now? I _do_ have tickets to a ballet…

Moon Comix: um… who wants to do the disclaimer?

Lizzie: ME!

Fanny: fine, but if ye stuff it up, I'm steppin' in

Lizzie: Comix doesn't own KND but he does own the things he does! And he especially doesn't own this sock holds up sock that's Niggie's!

Chad: ok….. That's an obsession

Lizzie: no it's not…

Fanny: YOU HAVE THREE OF HIS EYEBROWS! Everyone stares at Fanny strangely well she does! She forces us to smell them!

Cree: oh yeah

Moon Comix: Enjoy!

* * *

No one said much in the few seconds after Abby had left. The younger kids were just sitting there, staring into the open door, Nigel was thinking of going after her, Kuki was almost about to break down in tears, Wally was staring at his feet and Hoagie was angry and touching the spot where she had slapped him hard.

"So…. What now?"

The first three words came out of Wally's mouth, the dreaded words that would split them all apart.

"You choose sides," said Saffron, standing up and causing everyone to look at her.

"What?"

"Hoagie has just shown that he has sided with the teenagers," Hoagie began to snort and turned away, "so now, the rest of you must choose. My loyalty is to the Kids Next Door and always will be." From that sentence, they all saw exactly why she had been made leader. Her voice was different entirely, it was stronger and firmer, "Nigel, you next."

"No, Tommy will go first," interrupted Hoagie, "family is the most important thing in the world."

"Well," began Tommy, "I know that you're my brother and all but… I joined the KND for a reason, and that was to help kids, so I need to stay with them…. I don't want my memory to go."

"You double crossing, snot nosed kid! After all I've done for you!" sneered Hoagie and began to jump onto him but Wally, who had jumped up so fast they had not realized that he had left his seat, stopped him.

"It's you're fault too, man," said Wally, "you joined with Cree and he's in the KND, you can't blame him."

Hoagie stopped trying to get to his brother and Wally took his seat, staring at his feet again.

"I'm with the KND, too," said Bilby, followed by Mushi and Angie. Saffron smiled at her team, letting them know that she had never been more proud of them.

"Wouldn't expect you crummy kids to help me," said Hoagie, causing the present KND to growl, Saffron, however remained calm.

"Wouldn't expect anything more from a teenager," she said, not in a hurtful way, but in a way that showed that she felt sorry for him.

"I have to side with Abby," said Nigel, stopping the argument and farcing everyone to look at him, "and siding with Abby means siding with the Kids Next Door. I'm her boyfriend now and the few weeks that we have spent together have made me happier than I have ever been, I'm sorry Hoagie, I know that I'm you're friend but… I'm sorry"

"Fine, go snog her! I don't care! Kuki's my friend, aren't you?"

"No, Cree is an evil person and I can't be you're friend if you like her, I'm sorry," Kuki let a few tears hit the floor as she sat down, Mushi coming over to rub her back.

"Fine, you Rainbow Monkey freak. I don't know why I was friends with a cry baby like you."

"BACK OFF, MAN!" yelled Wally as he stood up, making everyone jump, and lifted Hoagie up by the shirt he wore, "LEAVE KUKI ALONE!"

"What are you gonna do, Wally?" Hoagie asked, not afraid of him, "punch me? Kick me? Throw me to the ground?"

"I'm gonna make you get out," whispered Wally and he put Hoagie down and pushed him over to the door, "and don't come back."

Hoagie looked at him yelled, "Go pash you're girlfriend, Wally, I don't care. I HAVE CREE!"

The boy ran out of the house, followed by Wally, Nigel and Kuki. Wally and Nigel stared at their ex-friend as Kuki asked, "Wally, who did Hoagie mean by girlfriend?" Wally turned to look at her, blushing, to see that her eyes were narrowed.

"H… he… just wanted to hurt me, that's all heh, heh, heh, let's go back inside," Wally stammered, extremely quickly, but it suited Kuki as she walked back into the living room.

"Nice cover up," sighed Nigel as he trudged past him.

"Oh, Nigel, don't call Abby, let me talk to her first, I've known her for ages and I need to help her," said Wally and Nigel nodded.

After walking back into the house, Nigel suggested that everyone went home. The KND walked out, except for Saffron, who walked over to Nigel and said, "I'm sorry, the plan didn't work out at all, we will be there if you're in trouble, by the way, Mushi and Bill are staying at the tree house tonight,"

Wally chuckled feebly as the young girl walked out, followed by Kuki. Wally smiled sadly at Nigel before skating home.

"What a night," he thought as he closed the door of his room, five minutes later, "what a night."

Five days later.

Wally woke up at three in the morning again, as usual, ready to call Abby. He knew that Abby needed time before he called her. If she was feeling better, she would have showed up at school, and Wally was annoyed about having to make up excuses. The blond picked up the phone and dialled Abby's number.

"Abby."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No, one of my friends is going out with my evil sister! DO YOU THINK THAT ABBY IS OKAY?"

"Sorry, do you wanna come over later?"

"No, Abby thinks she gonna spend the day with Nigel."

"Lucky that there's a school conference on the next couple of days, the teachers are discussing how to torture us, most probably! You know, building machines to make me spell words correctly! I mean, you _do_ spell cake K-E-A-C-T, why doesn't anyone believe me!"

Abby laughed, "thanks Wally, you're a true friend, see ya."

"Oh, by the way, I had to make up some excuses to why you weren't at school so if anyone says, 'sorry about your loss', just smile and say thank you."

Abby laughed a bit when he said that, "heh, heh, heh, bye Wally."

"Bye."

Wally hung up the phone and smiled to himself before falling asleep again.

* * *

At Nigel's house later that day, Nigel had just gotten up and showered, got dressed and was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Nigel as he walked to the door, opening it without fail and he got a great surprise, and a terrible one, "HOAGIE!"

"Hello Nigel!" cried the boy as he shot the bald teen with something, making everything go black.

* * *

"I've become so…" sang Wally, extremely badly, when Bill opened the door to his room, and stuck his head inside.

"Yo, Wally, there's some girl at the door for ya, she looks familiar somehow…" said the brunette and Wallabee turned off the music and followed his younger brother out of the door, down the stairs.

"Okay… some girl… um… Chloe? No, she hasn't spoken to me since I refused that date… Amali? No, she doesn't have my address…" Wally mumbled as he opened the door and got an extremely big surprise, "FANNY!"

"Miss me?" was all he heard before the Irish girl pulled out a familiar, small box and shot him with it.

* * *

Abby sniffled as she walked around the corner, her hat in her hand, a small bag over her shoulders. But when she thought of her boyfriend, her blank mouth twitched upwards. She counted the footsteps until she got to the house in question, knocking on the door.

"Knocking on heaven's door," whispered Abby, quietly as her knuckle hit the wood.

"Nigel?" called a woman's voice from inside and when the door opened, Abby came face to face with Mrs. Uno, "oh, it's just you Abby, how are you, dear?"

"Um, Abby's fine, Mrs. Uno, have you seen Nigel?" asked the African-American but her face fell when the woman shook her head.

"No, he answered the door to one of his friends this morning and he just vanished!" cried her boyfriends mother, "do you want to come in?"

"No, that's okay, Mrs. Uno, Abby's gonna go visit Kuki or Wally, bye."

"Bye, Abby dear."

The unhappy girl walked from the doorstep, the small bag hanging from her shoulder and a couple of tears falling to the ground. She pulled her hat over her eyes and headed the familiar route to Wally's.

"Where are you, Nigel?"

* * *

"Okay, I have two tickets for the Green Day concert."

"No, no, no! Not TWO tickets, an EXTRA ticket!" cried Mushi as Kuki groaned again, "you can do it, sis!"

"Okay, I'm going, thanks Mushi!" cried Kuki as she ran out of the door, grabbing her bike as she went. The Japanese girl cycled down the road to a familiar house and knocked on the door, blushing slightly.

"Hello?" asked Bill as he opened the door, "hey, Kuk, what's up?"

"Um… is Wally here?" asked Kuki, trying to see behind him, which wasn't that hard.

"No, some red-head came for him and I haven't seen him since," said Bilby in a concerned tone, "when he comes back, I'll tell him you came by."

"Actually, Billy, can you come hang with me? I mean, Abby's too sad and Nigel's gonna try and talk to her… we could get Mushi and you know, go to the park?"

"Um… sure, that would be cool, gimme a sec, I'll call Mushi," said Bill and he invited her in while he ran up to his room. He came back in ten minutes with a pipe and a helmet in his hands, "come on, she'll meet us in five."

The two walked out onto the street to find Abby walking up the road.

"YAY! ABBY! YOU'RE OUTSIDE!" cried Kuki and she ran break-neck speed into the other girl.

"Yo, Kuki girl, what's up?" asked Abby, whipping her eyes, "hey Bilby."

"Wassap?"

Kuki let go of Abby when the African-American's phone went off to the ring-tone of Fantasia Barrino's I Believe, "oh, hold on. Abigail?"

"Abby! It's me!"

"Nigel?"

"Yeah, Abbs, what ever you do, don't tell my parents this."

"Tell them what?" asked Abby as Kuki called out 'what is it?'

"Abby, I'm in jail!"

The phone almost fell from her hand as her face went blank, "um… okay, we'll be there soon. What did you do?"

"NOTHING! I was framed! It was Ho…" began Nigel but he gasped as a hand was clamped on his shoulder.

"Okay, times up, kid," Abby heard the guard's voice through the phone and it was suddenly hung up.

"Kuki, we need to go now," said Abby as the other two kids faces drooped, "_now_!"

"But we were going to the park!" cried Kuki and Bill in unison as Abby grabbed them by the arms and forced them down the road.

"The old Abby is back, and she's saving her boyfriend!"

* * *

"Oh, man, no more late night parties for me," groaned Wally as he lifted his head up, wondering where he was, "and why don't I remember how I got here?"

"I can answer that, Wally," came Fanny's voice, "ye see, my Memory Returner erased the memory of me kidnapping ye and ye were also unconscious…"

"COME ON!" cried Wally, trying to get up but realizing he was tied to a chair, "STOP ATTACKING ME!"

"Oh, we will," came Sandy's voice and the King in question appeared out of the darkness, "once thou changes sides."

"Yes, we need you," Lizzie now appeared in front of him, "and you don't have any say!"

"OK, I hate you three," snarled Wally, "let me go and I'll listen!"

"There will be no need to listen, we will be more than happy to listen on yer behalf!" said Fanny and she stroked her Memory Returner. Sandy clicked his fingers and Wally was untied, "now, here is what we're doin'"

"No, this is what _I'm_ sayin'!" He pointed at Fanny, "you're a nutcase!" he pointed at Lizzie, "you're a stalking lunatic!" and then he pointed at Sandy, "and you're a self-absorbed wack-job who thinks he's better than Elvis! This has been Wallabee Beatles, Insulting People. Now I have better things to do and better people to be with!"

Sandy punched Wally in the nose and the Australian yelled out in pain. Fanny took this chance to explain, "here, this machine can bring back memories, take them away and even create new ones," this last option was said very evilly, "now, remember when I shot ye with this the first time… I showed ye yer decommissioning yet I changed it so ye couldn't remember that yer pitiful friends gave ye a note, but it was in your locker, remember?"

Wally took his hands away from his nose, "you put that in my locker! How much do you know about me?"

"Enough," said Fanny, "now, time for my revenge. I will get my revenge on ye because ye never loved me! I will get my revenge on that worthless Numbah 3 for stealing you away!"

"And I will have _my_ revenge on thou for stealing my fair maiden from me!"

"Not gonna happen!" said Wally and he jumped up, kicking Fanny and Lizzie in the chest and landing in front of Sandy. He heard the two girls groan and Sandy recoiled in fear, "get up."

He picked Sandy up by his collar and threw him away into the empty space in the room. The 'king's' guards ran over but Wally flipped over the back of one, kneed him in the back and fly-kicked the second. The last one glanced at his fallen comrades and pulled out his wooden sword and shield.

"Won't help you here, mate!" cried Wally and he pulled back his fist and let it fly in the direct centre of the shield. The wood cracked and the knight groaned before hitting the ground. Wally stepped back, the shield still halfway up his arm but he shook it off, and turned to face Sandy, "no more guards to hide behind, now FACE ME!"

Sandy stood up but came face to face with a strong fist and he fell back again. Wally picked him up and slammed him against a wall, moving his face closer to Sandy's, "this is for taking her." The blonde punched Sandy in the gut, "this is for trying to get her back, THREE TIMES!" He punched him again, "this is for attacking me!" he dropped Sandy and kicked him in the stomach. The Aussie grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him over to a now open door. Wally growled and ran over to his opponent but skidded to a halt when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

Five child-sized people, each of them with glowing, bright blue eyes. They were all wearing similar uniforms and when they spoke, they all spoke in unison, "Wallace, Wallace, where are you going Wallace?" Their voices were bland and exactly the same and Wally stared at them before he remembered. But he realized too late as they cried "NOW!"

"I remember! You're the Delightful Chi…" said Wally before he was hit with a green light. And once again, everything went black.

* * *

"So… what are we doing?" asked Mushi as she, Bill and Kuki followed an annoyed Abby to the Police Station.

"We're going to rescue Nigel," said Abby.

"Why?"

"Because he's in jail," said Abby.

"Why?"

"Because he was framed," said Abby, an agitated tone in her voice now.

"Why?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ABBY!" cried the African American and she stormed ahead, leaving the three behind.

"Don't worry, Mush, I think it's cute," said Bill before hurrying after Abby, leaving two confused sisters.

"Did he just call me cute?" asked Mushi as Kuki shrugged and they followed at their own pace, talking about Rainbow Monkeys.

Meanwhile, Bill had caught up with Abby and asked for advice, "um… Abby, how did you admit that you liked Nigel, I mean in that way?"

Abby's reaction was the exact opposite from what he expected. She laughed. She laughed out loud and so hard that she was in tears before she answered, "you know, your brother asked Abby that when he was your age. Well, not exactly, but the same kind of question, it was the week after we became a team in KND and Abby'll give you the same answer Abby gave him. _When the time comes to admit it, you will know. Yet you won't, you'll wait until you can't hold the crush any longer and it'll come out in a giant wave_. Use it well, hon." Abby walked off, smiling, and Bilby stood there, taking in the information he was just given and putting it into his memory.

"You told him that when you were eight! That's pretty deep!"

"Abby was a pretty deep person, hon."

* * *

"Soooooooo, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Hoagie as he sat beside Cree in a large mansion, "I mean, _I've_ done my part… what happens now?"

"We wait," was all Cree said and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Wait for what?"

"We wait for the next order," said Cree and Hoagie rapped his fingers on the steps they were sitting on, "please don't do that, baby."

"Okay, anything for you!" said Hoagie and Cree pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

Wally was standing in his mind. Yes, as simple as that. He was standing in the memory part of his mind, to be precise, and was watching his memories disappear before him.

"Hey, leave him alone! It isn't him fault he tiny!" cried a three year old Abby, rushing over to a three year old Wally, stopping other three year olds from bothering him. But before the memory could continue, it exploded into tiny shards. The normal Wally, who was witnessing all of this, instantly forgot what he was just looking at and was repeatedly forgetting things.

"Abby! What's the Kids Next Door?" asked a seven-year-old Wally, running up to Abby, holding a letter. Before Wally could head Abby's reply, they too exploded and he forgot about that day in the park.

"Welcome, Sector V!" cried the leader of the Kids Next Door and everyone cheered. Nigel stood up to give a speech but before the younger Nigel could say anything, everything exploded. And one more memory was forgotten. One by one the memories disappeared before his eyes. Wally couldn't stop it, he couldn't do a thing about it, and he didn't even know what was happening! It continued like this for every memory he had, until there was one left. The sheer memory of Kuki.

"Wally!" cried the memory of Kuki, echoing around the chamber in which he stood, "help me!"

"I'm comin'!" cried the Australian and he began to run for the girl. He tried to get nearer and nearer but she was always the same distance away. Eventually, he just gave up, sinking to his knees, but looked up when he heard Kuki getting closer and closer. He stood up and held out his arms for the girl to embrace him but as soon as she reached him and before he could close his arms, she exploded. And Wally forgot about her. The sadness that would have been inside him would have probably killed him but since he had forgotten Kuki and he had forgotten sadness, he didn't feel a thing.

There he stood, a shadow of the thing he was before, until new memories appeared. Memories about his feelings for _Fanny_, the fact that they were dating, the fact that he swore to stand by her no matter what, the fact that he was betrayed by all children everywhere and had decided to take revenge. The new Wallabee Beatles stood in his new chamber of memories. Having no recollection at all of what he once was.

* * *

"Well, are ye awake?" asked Fanny as Wally opened his eyes, "are ye mine?"

Wally opened his eyes to see his girlfriend standing there, staring at him. He yawned and scratched the back of hid head, "yeah, I'm fine… and of course I'm yours! We've been dating for around ten years!"

Fanny grinned; her plan was going into action, "that's great, 'cause we 'ave a mission from the Delightful Children!"

Wally grinned, not a friendly, cheerful grin, but the kind that Fanny was grinning right now, "perfect."

* * *

"So, kid, what are you in for?" asked a burly man in the cell across from Nigel, "me, I killed a guy with a swivel chair."

"Um… somebody framed me for armed robbery, that's all," said Nigel nervously, "nothing serious or all that, right chaps? Heh, heh, heh… right? Right? Is that a brick?"

The man across from him laughed, "nice shades kid, I like your style. Cigarette?" The man handed one across the corridor between them but Nigel declined politely, "I get it, that's okay, kid."

"So, um… how long are you in for?" asked Nigel, trying to be polite so the man wouldn't get angry and leap at him.

"Six more years. I'm one of the more mellow prisoners here."

"Oh… I think I might get out soon… my girlfriend's coming as we speak," said Nigel, not sure how much he should give away.

"That's good, kid, I'm happy for ya, oh, when you do get away from this place, can you tell this guy… Chad something that Big Luis will be seeing him when he gets out," said Big Luis, "he's blonde, American, has a few freckles, about mid-twenties…"

"Full of himself?" asked Nigel and Big Luis nodded, "yeah, I'll tell him." At that moment, Abby, Kuki, Mushi and Bill walked through escorted by a prison warden, "Abby! You're here!"

"You don't think that Abby would leave her boyfriend to the nasty ol' prison, huh?" smirked Abby, winking at the bald boy in the cell. Kuki and Mushi backed away from the cell in which Big Luis was sitting in but Bill slapped his outstretched hand.

"Big Luis! How've you been, man?" asked Bilby as they knocked their knuckles on top of each other.

"Not so good, Little B," said the convict, "some of the other guys stole some of my stuff."

"Um… how do you know this guy?" asked Kuki, slightly worried but Bill was still smiling.

"We met on the excursion with the school," explained Bill, "we came earlier this year, and we were studying jails."

"Yeah, Little B was really inquisitive, weren't ya!" said the prisoner and Bill grinned at him, "well, I guess you're here to get your friend out?"

"Yeah," said Abby as the guard unlocked the cell door. Nigel stood up and the couple hugged, "Abby's glad you're okay!"

"Bye Big Luis!" said Nigel, grinning and Big Luis grinned back, "I'll tell him, don't worry."

"You're a good kid, kid," said Luis and the group left, "take care of your girl! She deserves the best!"

* * *

"So, where do you think he is?" asked Kuki and Bill shrugged. They were in the park and as Mushi played on the swings, Nigel and Abby were having some 'alone time' and Kuki was talking with Wally's younger brother, "he didn't say anything to you?"

"Nah, he didn't say a thing! All I know is that some red head chick came asking for him and he's been gone ever since," said the younger Beatles brother, causing Kuki's eyes to flare open in anger, "why? What's up Kuk?"

"I need to go, tell Mushi to stay in the tree house tonight," said Kuki in a teary voice and she ran off.

"Was it something I said?" wondered Bilby before Mushi called to him, "'kay Mush, I'm coming!"

* * *

"You have done well Francine," said five voices in unison as a blonde knelt in front of them, "you have done what no one has been able to do for seven years."

"Nay problem," boated Fanny, "he'll do anythin' I ask 'im!"

"Well, Wallace, what do you say to that?" asked the voices again and Wally stood, receiving a large metal staff from Cree and some Battle Ready Armor.

"I say," he smirked evilly, "we destroy the Kids Next Door!"

Chad, Cree, Fanny, Lizzie, King Sandy, Hoagie and the Delightful Children laughed loudly along with the newly converted warrior. The time of terror had arrived.

* * *

"It's been a week!" cried Kuki as she walked into school with Abby, "and entire week and I haven't seen Wally at all!" It was Monday and school was back on, Nigel was running late, so the two girls put their bags in their bags in their lockers and sat down on a bench outside. Two football players approached them, smiling in a weird way.

"Hey, girl, wanna hang out with some real men?" asked one of them as they flexed their muscles while Abby mimed throwing up, "what's up? Don't know how to party hard?"

"Because that's okay," said the other, "we can show you how."

"Excuse me," came a small voice from behind them and the one that talked first felt a small tapping on his lower back, they turned to see Bilby standing there, peacefully and innocently, "could you please excuse us? I need to talk with my friends away from idiotic lug-heads."

"Hey, kid, leave before you get hurt!" cried one of them but Bilby stood his ground, still smiling innocently, "alright kid, you're dead!"

One of them ran at Bill but he felt a kick in his stomach and found himself on his back, moaning. The other threatened Bill again but Bill jumped onto his sounders, punched him twice in the face and grabbed his arm, flipping him so he was on his back, just like his friend.

"Nice job, baby!" exclaimed Abby as Kuki cheered.

"YAY! Bill can beat up big boys!"

"And that's how you do it," said Bilby, smiling politely and wiping his hands together, "I'm just here to report that we haven't seen Wally or Hoagie," Abby grunted at the mention of his name, "but there have been mysterious attacks on other Sectors around America and other places from Teenagers. I'll see you two later," Bill walked off, clicking his fingers and forming a gun shape with his fingers, "bye."

"Bye Billy!" cried Kuki, waving frantically as Abby smirked.

"Abby likes that kid."

* * *

Wally was kneeling in front of Fanny, smirking, "I have attacked the Sector in Canada, they were a piece of cake. They await you in the cells."

"Very good, they will prove well for the experiments," came a chorus of voices, "you may leave."

Fanny led the way out and when they were in the Entrance Hall of the mansion, Fanny kissed Wally, "this is all going to plan!"

"Yeah, I love you Fanny," said Wally before kissing Fanny again.

* * *

The bell went for lessons to begin and the two girls walked inside, getting their books for their first two lessons, Abby and Kuki both had Science but then Abby had English and Kuki had History which she usually had with Wally and Hoagie. As they approached their Science room, the Headmistress, Mrs. Matt called them over.

"Abigail, I need to speak to you," she had a sad tone in her voice, "Kuki, you may come too." The two girls exchanged a glance before following the woman into her office, "sit, please."

"Um… may Abby ask what you would like with her?" asked the African American and Mrs. Matt nodded, "um… what do you want with Abby?"

"Abigail, the school has received a phone call, a phone call from someone powerful. They say they have planted a bomb in the school," Kuki's hands went straight to her mouth and Abby gripped the arms of her chair, "they say that they will set the explosive to go off if the school-board does not expel you from the school."

"What! You can't do that to Abby!" cried Numbah 5, standing up, causing Kuki to jump, "it's a fake call! Call them again! Abby'll find out who made the call, it's a sick prank!"

"I'm sorry, Abigail, but prank or not, the school will not take any chances with the student's lives," said Mrs. Matt, still calm, "Kuki, you were not mentioned in this call so you may leave while I settle the paper work with Mrs. Lincoln, she has turned of age as of today, so there is no need to call her parents."

"Parent!" cried Abby, "my mother died! You should know that you…" Abby was about to swear but refrained herself when she realized she shouldn't make the situation worse, "gimme the papers. Some birthday present."

Kuki sniffed before leaving the room and hurrying to her classroom. She apologized to her teacher and sat down in a seat, next to one of the battered football players. And as she tried to focus on her experiment, she heard one of Abby's cries of anger and a loud thud as she punched the wall, leaving some traces of a hole.

"Poor Abby… who would have asked that?" wondered Kuki as her friend Julie handed her a test tube, "_arigato_."

As Abby opened her locker, a tall, white haired boy skidded around the corridor, a book in his hand. The boy stopped when he saw that it was Abby at her locker and approached her with a smile, "hey Abby, how are you?"

Abigail jumped, her bag falling out of her locker and she growled, "some day this is, and just bug off will ya!" she yelled at the boy who jumped in turn.

"Uh… sorry?" said the boy and Abby actually saw who it was, "there you go."

"Oh, sorry Zac, Abby's just havin' a _really_ bad day," she said angrily, "stupid school."

"What's happened?" asked the albino and Abby explained to him her situation, causing him to pat her on the back, "that is unfair, but I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

"Yeah, I guess so," Abby muttered, "hey, Zac, don't tell anyone about this, but have you heard of the Delightful Children?"

"Nope, why?"

"Cause Abby knows she used to know them, we all did, you know, Nigel and all that, but I'm the only one that remembers. And I haven't told them that I know, do you think that's right?"

"Um… I'm not good with philosophy and stuff but I had a secret that I kept from Amali and when she found out, she understood, does that help?" Zac asked and Abby gave a small nod, "well, I have to go, if I'm not back in class in about…" he checked his watch, "… thirty seconds, Mr. Parker is gonna kill me! And I have to go to the library. See ya later Abby!" And with that, he ran off.

Abby stormed out of the school, fuming with anger, even though the talk with Zac had cooled her down a bit, and kicked the gate open, just as Nigel ran up, panting.

"Abby! What are you doing out of class? We're going to be very late!" exclaimed the bald Britt but Abby continued to walk, "Abby? What's wrong?"

"Abby has been expelled! That's what's wrong!" cried the girl and Nigel's eyes widened above his sunglasses, "Hoagie probably made some prank call to the school to get Abby expelled! I'm gonna kill him if I ever see him again!"

"Hoagie! He's the one that framed me! For armed robbery too!" cried Nigel, "come on, let's go have a coffee."

"But you still have to go to school," pointed out Abby, still angry a bit.

"Being with my girl friend on her birthday is more important," said Nigel and Abby gasped, questioning how he knew it was her birthday, "I don't know… I guess I just remembered. Hard to forget someone's birthday if you really care about them."

Nigel and Abby kissed briefly before walking down to a café, where Nigel bought her a muffin for part of her birthday present. Even though she got expelled, Abby felt as if she was the happiest person in the world to have such a caring boyfriend.

* * *

"Abby! I'm soooooooooo sorry!" cried Kuki as she found the couple after school, "I can't believe you got expelled! AND I forgot your birthday!"

"Don't worry, girl, I didn't tell you and I didn't think I would expelled either," smiled Abby, sadly, "but it's okay, I mean, I get to do a lot more driving!"

"What?" asked Kuki and Nigel at the same time as Abby's smile grew slightly.

"Abby's been learning to drive and Abby got her license ages ago so now daddy's getting me a car! Not an expensive one, mind, but a car none the less!" said the girl and Kuki cheered, "Now I get to take us all on a road trip!"

The three friends laughed about stuff as Bill, Mushi and Tommy walked past the café they were sitting in. Nigel noticed them and waved them in, "hello! What's happening?"

"Bad news, Angie and Saffron have been called away for a _very_ important mission, only for the leaders and second in command peoples," explained Tommy as they sat down, Mushi ordering more drinks, "so we're waiting just in case there is a call."

"Kuk, come here," said Bill and they walked away from the group, "I've found Wally. He's trapped in a mansion at the end of the lane, but it's a dangerous place. I haven't told anyone, but do you want to come with me to save him?"

"Of course!" cried Kuki, hugging him, "thank you! But why just me?"

"I'm getting suspicious," said Bill, "meet me by the tree house at sunset. We'll leave then."

"Where's the tree house?"

"You'll see," grinned Bill before helping Tommy and Mushi to tell the story of when they beat Stickybeard earlier that day.

Yet, as Kuki walked away, a hunch-backed man in a dark blue suit pulled out a walkie-talkie and said "they've found the boy!"

* * *

"You have done well, Teenagers. He will be pleased," said the Delightful Children, "Abigail has been expelled, Nigel was in jail and Wallace and Hoagie have been separated from the others and are now working for us!"

"Um… I don't know how to say this…" said Chad, nervously.

"Then don't!"

"But… um… we've been discovered! One of the brats, a tiny one with brown hair, he's discovered our location somehow!" said the blonde in his twenties, "one of our spies overheard him talking with Sanban."

"San… ban?" wondered Wally, recognition hitting him but Fanny whipped out her Memory Returner and the word 'Sanban' was eliminated from his brain, "what are we doing now?"

"We let them come," said the five children, "and we pull at their hearts, and see how strong they really are!"

* * *

At sunset, Kuki made her way to a giant tree sticking out the middle of a house. The Japanese girl found the youngest member of Sector V standing beside it, holding a bag.

"Hey, Kuk, here," he handed her a baseball bat in a bag she could hang around her back, "just in case."

"How are we getting there?" asked Kuki, taking the bat.

"_You're_ going by bike," said Bill, "KND style! And I'm taking Wally's skateboard. Come on, follow me."

The pair took off and when they had gone a short distance, Kuki noticed that it was _very_ uphill, "awwww, I can't cycle that way!"

"You don't have to," said Bill, skating over to her and pressing a button on the handlebars, "activate Kids Next Door **M.I.K.E**!"

**Motor**

**Is**

**Kinetically**

**Energized**

Kuki was amazed as a windscreen came up and the wheels turned so they were facing the ground. She also found that she went as fast as a motorbike when she pedaled! She turned to see if Bill was keeping up and found him floating over the ground, jets coming out from the back of the skateboard.

"KND STANDARD!" yelled Bill over the rushing winds, "COME ON! FOLLOW ME!" The two kids drove up the hill until they found a large, brightly coloured mansion, "here it is, come on. Bro's inside."

Bill totally ignored the door and walked around the building to the back, a small metal object in his hand until he found a window that looked deserted.

"When you have so many windows, you forget about a few," said Bill as he activated the laser sword and cut a hole in it, "ladies first."

"Why aren't you the little gentleman," giggled Kuki quietly as she jumped up and crawled through, the younger child following her, "where is he?"

"Dunno," said Bilby, "let's look around, but stay close."

"Okie Dokie captain!" giggled Kuki again and they walked out of the small room they had entered and came into a large entrance hall, "wow! Lots of doors! Where do we go?"

"Dunno! I say the stairs!" said Bill and he ran towards them, Kuki following closely, and the instant Bill placed a foot on the stairs, a black figure jumped down from them. Cree was back in her Battle Ready Armor and she kicked Bilby away, causing him to grunt, "Bring it on teenagger!"

He activated another sword and he leapt towards her, she raised her staff in defense. Kuki didn't know what to do, until Chad came from behind her and grabbed her arms, "hey, girly, I've caught you now!"

"Nope!" smiled Kuki and she stamped her foot down on Chad's, causing him to grunt and let go. She then pulled out her bat and swung at him, hard. Chad, however, caught it and grinned at her, "watch every weapon your opponent has! Wally told me!" she said as she kicked him in the chest, causing him to grunt but his armor protected him, so Kuki hit his head with the bat, forcing him into the state of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Bill was swiping at Cree, every attack blocked, but he jumped and brought his weapons down, forcing the staff down so he could kick her, "don't wanna be a girl basher, but I have to." He punched her in the chin, kicked her wrists and threw her into a wall, the staff lying abandoned on the ground, "man, they get easier and easier every time."

Kuki collected the staff as they walked up the stairs and decided to go through the largest door. Kuki opened it for the slightly tired boy and they walked forward to fine Wally sitting in a chair, head bowed.

"Bro!" cried Bill, running forward, "what did they do to you?"

"Nothing," said Wally, menacingly, "I've been here my entire life. And I am _not_ your 'bro'!"

"What are you talking about, man?" asked the younger Aussie and Wally looked up, an evil grin on his face, "I'm your brother! Your own flesh and blood!"

"I have no brother!" cried Wally as he kicked him away, Bill landing at Kuki's feet, which a considerable distance away. Wally stood up and Kuki saw his Battle Ready Armor, his staff and his malicious smirk, "now, who dares enter here?"

"Wally! What are you doing?" asked Kuki, tearful, "why are you dressed like that?"

"Because, lassie, 'e's mine!" called Fanny as Kuki felt her hair being pulled, "'e's always been mine! And you can never 'ave 'im!"

"Shall I eliminate them?" asked Wally but Fanny smiled at him, wanting Kuki's pain to last longer.

"Not yet, first ye should kiss meh," said Fanny, letting go of Kuki and walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same before pulling her into a deep, tender kiss. Fanny was enjoying the look of horror on Kuki's face and smiled as the girl ran out, in tears. She broke the kiss and said, "Kill the boy."

Wally ran toward Bill, who had just put something away, and the younger brother jumped over the blonde, kicking him in the back. Bill had only one sword out and got ready as Wally shot a green ball out of his staff, "you've gotten lazy, bro, using weapons like that!" Bilby dodged three more balls and a net before flipping over to Wally, punching him in the stomach. Wally grunted slightly but bent down and grabbed Bill's foot, lifting him high into the air, well, high for Bill anyway.

"Come on, Wally, it's me! Bilby! Your brother! Why won't you remember?" cried Bill, ducking to avoid being hit with the staff.

"Bilby?" asked Wally, remembrance in his mind. Before he could think of the word more, Fanny had whipped out a small machine and the hit Wally with the beam, "kid, you are gonna regret coming here."

"That machine," planned Bill, "I've got it!" He reached up to Wally's hand and bit it, causing him to let go. While Wally was distracted, Bill ran over to Fanny and stuck his hand in her pocket, grabbing the Memory Returner, praying that his message had gotten through.

"How does this thing work?" asked Bill and Fanny spat at his feet, "awwww come on, that isn't very nice!" The younger Numbah 4 heard footsteps behind him and ducked as a large armored hand swiped at the place his brunet head had been. Bill pocketed the small machine, pulled out a small, egg-shaped object from his bag and threw it at Sandy's Knight's feet, causing it to explode into a smoke screen. There was many coughing, some spluttering and a gasp as Bill's foot burst through the smoke, knocking the smallest one off his feet. Bill took down the other two before Wally burst into the fray, kicking Bill into the air, the KND member twisted in the air and punched Wally in the face before landing and running into a corner. Sandy came into the room to see what had happened with the Knights to find Wally running past him, trying to get to his brother.

"Okay, lets see, red button, green button, blue button…" muttered Bill quickly before he looked up to see Wally almost in front of him. He panicked and brought one fist down on the machine, smashing it to pieces. A beam shot out of the small box and it hit Wally, stopping him in his tracks and surrounding him with a green light. The older boy groaned and moaned and dropped to the ground, eyes closed, a tear streaming down his face.

"I… I remember!" cried Wally, Fanny, Lizzie and Sandy looking horrified and Bilby grinning with glee, "Bill… Kids… Kuki! It's all back!" The tears flowed faster and faster as memories, correct memories flooded his brain, KND training, KND missions, his friends. Everything was back.

"Oh blast," said Sandy as the doors to the room burst open, Mushi, Tommy, Saffron, Angie, Nigel, Abby and Hoagie standing there, "Egad! Hoagie! What are you doing?"

"I've seen the light, as you say," grinned the pilot.

_The younger Kids Next Door had received Bill's SOS and were on their way to the large mansion but Nigel and Abby tagged along, they never knew what they could be up against._

_Meanwhile, in the mansion, Cree and Hoagie were getting ready for their mission. Cree activated her armor and Hoagie handed her the staff that she would use._

"_Alright, I'm gonna kill some kids," said Cree and she pecked Hoagie on the cheek but he was confused._

"_Wait, I thought that we were only going to capture them and, you know, hypnotize them or something," said Hoagie and Cree laughed._

"_Oh no, baby, we have to kill one of them. I think it's only that Sanban girl and the younger Beatles, the kid should be no problem, Sanban's the only one we need" said Cree calmly and began to walk out but Hoagie grabbed her elbow, "um… Hoagie, you need to let go."_

"_I can't let you **kill** someone! It's inhumane! It's wrong!"_

"_Well, Hoagie, this is the life I lead, if you can't handle it, then you better clear out!" cried Cree, "I can't believe I decided to date a wimp like you!"_

"_This relationship has gone downhill for **ages**! We're through!" Hoagie growled and stormed out of the room, out of the mansion… straight into Nigel._

_They both fell to the ground and picked themselves up, before Abby screamed at him, "Who do you think you are? Barging into us like that you **traitor**!"_

"_Abby! Nigel! Tommy! I'm sorry," said Hoagie, "I saw what Cree really was! She's gonna kill Bill!"_

_Mushi gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, "we have to hurry!"_

"_Can I come with you guys?" asked Hoagie as the others walked away, "please… I don't like this anymore."  
_

"_The Kids Next Door have learnt to forgive and forget," said Saffron, "come with us, you could be of some assistance."_

Fanny and Lizzie realized that they was out numbered and ran out the door, bursting through the barricade of people, causing everyone to scream. Saffron ordered everyone but Mushi and Bill to stay with Wally and the others ran after Fanny and Lizzie, realizing they were the most dangerous foes in the room.

"So, thy is also a traitor!" yelled Sandy, pointing at Hoagie's running form before Mushi realized who it was. And Sandy recognized who it was too, "Mushi!"

"SANDY!" screamed Mushi, her face instantly turning red, "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Oh dear," said Sandy as Bill ran over to Wally, who was trying to stand, "the King does not like this situation."

Wally's eyes focused as Bilby stared at Mushi bashing the crap out of Sandy. He was bent over in the middle of the room as Mushi alternated in punching him in the stomach and kicking him in the shins and 'delicate' areas.

"Wow, Half Pint can kick butt," said Wally as Bill stood transfixed, "we should go."

"Yeah," said Bill.

"Or…" said Wally, grinning slyly, "… we could stay and watch."

"Okay!" Bill's eyes brightened as he enjoyed every hit Sandy received, "yeah, kick his butt, Mush!"

"My lil' bro's growing up," laughed Wally before Bill realized who was talking.

"WALLY! You remember!" cried Bill, "IT WORKED!"

"Yeah, I feel as fine as the time I saved Christmas," said Wally, before he realized what he just said, "I remembered that! I'm back!"

"You did not save Christmas!" cried Mushi, pausing for a second from Sandy's painful meeting.

"Did so!" cried Wally as Mushi shrugged and kicked Sandy's crumpled form one more time, "what did ol' Sandy do to make you that mad?"

"He left me to go after Kuki," said Kuki, matter-of-factly, "scum."

"How did he dump you?" asked Bill, walking out of the room with Wally and Mushi, "was it really bad?"

"He said he needed to get an ice-cream and a minute later I saw him being driven away by his mother," said Mushi, "that was a year ago and I've hated him ever since!"

"Yeah, he is scum!" said Bilby and Wally pushed the front door open when they reached it. Outside it was around eight o'clock at night and standing in front of the building were the rest of the group, minus Kuki, and Abby grinned when she saw Wally.

"Wally! Abby knew you'd be okay!" she said as the two hugged, Wally wincing slightly from where he had been hurt in the latest fight, "what happened?"

"We'll explain when we get back," said Bill, looking serious, "cause we're about to be involved in a high speed chase." Everyone looked and saw Cree and some other teenagers they didn't know running at them, strange weapons in their hands, "told ya!" he was about to run when ammunition from Cree's gun hit the ground in front of him.

"They're using _real_ guns!" cried Hoagie as everyone swallowed, "let's find Kuki, some vehicles and get the hell out of here!"

"We'll go in our bus," said Saffron, stiffly, "you find another way. Numbah 3, Numbah 4, come on!"

"No," said Bill, "I'll go with these guys, make sure they're okay."

Saffron gave a face of disgust that was completely out of character for her and the four kids ran to a flying bus that had just landed, "good luck."

Wally, Nigel, Abby, Hoagie and Bill realized that they were about to be shot and began running, some bullets hitting the ground behind them.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the grounds, Kuki was opening the door to a garage and walking out, sniffing and wiping her eyes with her overly large sleeve. Bilby spotted her and the five friends ran to the Asian girl, Kuki pleased to see most of them.

"Kuki!" cried Wally, running up to hug her but she pushed him away, "what?"

"Hey, look at these," said Hoagie, pointing at two mopeds, "I think we could take these! Just let me do this," he had walked over to them and pulled out a couple of wires and fiddling around with them before the engine roared on both of them, "come on!"

"Wait, that won't fit three," said Bill, "someone will have to take the bike and the board."

"Board me!" cried Wally and Bill threw it to him, "hey! This is mine! What are you doing with this?" Kuki walked over to it, pressed a button and walked out of sight, returning with the bike.

"Come on!" cried Nigel, sitting on one, Abby holding him around the waist. Hoagie got on the other and they rode out. Wally stood on the board and flew after them, remembering how to ride it instantly, Kuki followed too. Bill grinned as he watched them go.

"Shoot to kill with this one!" cried Cree as she and her troop of teens jumped in front of Bill, all of them about to shoot.

"Eek!" cried Bill before kicking his heels together and jets blasted out from the bottom of them, allowing him to fly over the teenagers before they could shoot. He whooped out in delight as he dodged the flying bullets, "ha, ha, ha! Take that teenaggers!"

On the road, Nigel and Abby were riding up front, followed by Hoagie and Kuki, who were side by side, and then Wally up the rear. They were riding the normal road to Wally's house, which was closer, but a shot rang out and Wally felt something hit his board, so he looked back. Chad was driving a car with some other teens, shooting at them.

"Oh crap," said Wally before yelling to the others, "DON'T STOP! KEEP GOING!"

The obeyed but, as the rode through the suburban streets, they couldn't throw off their pursuers, "go for the M8."

"What?" said Nigel, "that's a motorway!"

"I know, just do it!" said Abby and Nigel turned away from a street. The others just followed and Wally called to Bill as he flew over him.

"CHECK ON THE OTHERS!" said Wally as they turned onto the M8. Cars were rushing past their ears, horns were blowing, trucks were thundering past and Nigel had to grab his sunglasses as they flew off his face.

They were weaving in and out of cars, trying to lose Chad, who had gained more cars on his side now, and they thought they had lost them when…

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Kuki as her back tire exploded, one of Chad's bullets had hit it. She weaved out of control and smashed across the barrier to the other side of the road. Wally panicked and followed her, yelling at her to jump. She didn't care who had called, she just did it and landed in the safety of Wallabee's arms. He blushed heavily before she knew she wasn't dead and looked at Wally, "put me on Hoagie's bike. Now."

Wally was shocked at the rudeness in her voice and did what she asked, skating beside Hoagie and saying, "take care of her, okay!"

Hoagie nodded and stepped down on the accelerator and following Nigel, "oh crap… we can't lose them."

Abby was thinking the same thing and looked ahead, getting a very dangerous idea, "go up the closed road!"

"ABBY! THAT'S SUICIDE!" cried Nigel but she persisted, "okay, I love you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," said Abby and she snuggled deeper into his back, "believe me, this should work." She told Bill to pass on the message and he did so, causing Hoagie, Wally and Kuki to gasp.

"Come on! If Abby came up with it, it should work," said Hoagie and they followed the moped in front past signs and cones blocking the way in. They all heard the squeal of Chad's breaks and concentrated on the road ahead. Or what was going to be the road ahead.

It all happened very quickly. First Bill flew over, since he could go faster than the others, then a screaming Nigel and Abby, who was now driving from behind, Hoagie cheered as Kuki grabbed onto Hoagie for support and finally Wally flew over, striking a skateboarding pose with one hand in the air, feet off the board and one hand on the edge of the board. Nigel's eyes were closed as he felt the ground come back under him, Abby yelling at him to open his eyes. They had landed on a hill which was close to the road in construction, and they were all alive. Abby skidded to a halt and watched as Hoagie and Kuki came towards them, slowly. Wally and Bill landed behind them, laughing.

"THAT WAS THE BEST RIDE EVER!" cried Hoagie as he joined in the Aussie's laughing, "can we do that again?"

"No way!" said Nigel, "we should get back to someone's place."

"Mine, you guys saved my butt, so my house can be our HQ for tonight," said Wally as they began to drive off.

* * *

Half an hour later, they drove up to Wally's house. Hoagie stepped off the scooter, helped Kuki down and checked it over, "can I have these?"

"Sure…?" said Abby, uncertainly, "but these ain't ours."

"Now they are," said Wally, bitterly, "those Delightful Children can go suck a lemon."

Abby and Bill froze at these words, everyone but Kuki were confused yet Kuki was still sour with Wally, "bro, did you just say Delightful Children?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Um… I'll explain inside," said Bill, looking very depressed. The weather must have read his mood because it began to rain as he finished his sentence, everyone rushed inside and they were glad that Wally's parents were out.

"Okay, you wanna know about the Delightful Children from Down the Lane? Here goes," said Bill, "they appeared only when you five became official Kids Next Door members and they were bad, but not bad enough as you beat them every time. But, on your last mission together as a team, you won, but at a cost," Bill looked as though he was going to say the cost but didn't, "and they vanished, with their Father, and haven't been sighted for over four years. But if they're back, it means they're more deadly than ever."

"Abby remembered them, when Numbah 234 came to our school, but she didn't tell anyone," said the African American, "sorry."

"Yeah, but I remember them _completely_," said Wally, "when Bill trashed that thing, every memory that I've ever had came back, so I know everything about the Kids Next Door, except for one thing… that last mission, it's a bit of a blur."

"Yeah, it would be," said Bill to himself, "anyway, it's late, we should get to sleep."

"Alright, um… Bill has his room, Abby and Kuki can have mine, I'll get the camp bed Abby, so Nigel can have one couch, Hoagie can have the other and I'll take the armchair," said Wally but Kuki stood up in defiance, "what's up Kooks?"

"I'm not staying," she said darkly and they all watched as she stormed out into the rain.

"Oh man," moaned Bill, "go after her, quick!"

Wally ran after her, completely forgetting the heavy rain that had soaked him in seconds, "Kuki! Kuki! Wait up!"

"No!" she screamed back at him from a distance of at least fifteen meters, "how could you!"

"How could I what?" wondered Wally.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Kuki screamed again, louder than the rain, her heart and soul in those words, "YOU KISSED THAT FOUL, EVIL, DISGUSTING COW!"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Wally yelled back as he closed the gap, about five meters away now.

"FANNY! YOU KISSED FANNY! AND IN FRONT OF ME! HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND THEN PRETEND THAT EVERYTHING'S OKAY! YOU'RE AS DISGUSTING AS SHE IS!" Kuki was crying so hard, she eyes ever closed and she fought as Wally grabbed her arms in a caring way, "let go!"

"Kuki…" said Wally but she still fought so he held on. And then he remembered some words of advice he was given on his first day in the KND.

_When the time comes to admit it, you will know. Yet you won't, you'll wait until you can't hold the crush any longer and it'll come out in a giant wave_.

Today was when he couldn't hold the crush any longer, the time to admit it was long ago. Here, the wave was going to come out.

Wally removed one hand from Kuki's arms and made her head move up so it was level with his, she opened her eyes to look at him and their gaze connected for a couple of seconds. Wally moved his head forward and planted his lips onto Kuki's soft ones. The feeling was magical and the connection made the two bond as they had never done before. The thing that had been waiting for almost ten years had awoken. He had finally done it, she finally knew truly.

Numbah 3 and Numbah 4 both knew that they were in love.

* * *

Moon Comix: YES! It's finally happened, the 3/4has begun! This was a great chapter for Nigel and Abby, their relationship grew and it was EXCELLENT for Wally and Kuki cause now they're together and it was a bad chapter for Cree, Fanny and Sandy.

Sandy: I hate you all

Fanny: aye

Cree: meh, there's always Chad

Chad: what, now I'm the backup!

Lizzie: I WANT NIGGIE!

Moon Comix: sweet zombie Jesus, I hate it when they're like this, please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Comix Out!


End file.
